Dancing On My Own
by hisAnjelle
Summary: The Vargas sisters transfer from their Italian boarding school to Hetalia Academy and Feliciana Vargas is exposed to many new things, in particular a German boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.7 pairings. GerIta main. Epic fail summary. Disclaimers, whatever inside. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

First time writing Hetalia omg. Please be nice ):

Pairings in here : Germany x Fem! Italy (Main)

America x Hungary

France x Fem! UK

Prussia x Fem! Canada

Spain x Fem! Romano

Russia x Berlin (more will be explained)

Greece x Fem! Japan

I will try to update as best as I can ^_^

#Np : Maroon 5 - One More Night

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

The sun was blazing down on the courtyard. Freshmen in their new school uniforms were piling out of their transportation, dragging their luggage and made their way towards the hall. Seniors loped around while waiting for the ceremony to start.

Feliciana Vargas wanted to get out of the heat as fast as she could. The school blazer wasn't helping with the stickiness she felt on her back combined with her white formal shirt... yuck! Her sister, Lovina Vargas, was on her right, swearing in Italian about the heat.

They carried their suitcases and tried to climb the staircase amidst a throng of students, freshmen and seniors together.

"Ve, was it a good idea to come here...? We should have stayed at boarding school." Feliciana said and glanced at her sister's direction.

"No, boarding school sucked balls. The academy here is at least co-ed and much more better than that shithole we went to that we called school. And the girls... Eeurgh. I'm sick of seeing girls faces every single fucking day! I wouldn't be surprised if I turned lesbian or something."

Feliciana frowned a little and shrugged. It was true that boarding school was very boring and there were no boys. Not that Feliciana disliked boys, she had very little contact with them. This new place scared her a little seeing all the new faces and the unfamiliar surroundings.

She and Lovina headed for the freshmen seating area and grabbed two chairs. While her sister was busy checking her hair in her favorite compact powder, Feliciana took this opportunity to look at the students in the hall.

They all looked nice enough and her eyes wandered to a group of boys that were fooling around. One boy with a distinct American accent was telling a joke while four other boys were laughing to it. Another boy with silvery hair was serenely smiling at the back with a blonde haired boy who paid little attention to his friends but more to his book. Feli didn't know why but she found him a little interesting. The girls... well. Some looked nice, some looked bitchy.

"Stop spacing out idiot. The teacher's calling for attention." Lovina irritably mentioned and hit her shoulder.

Feliciana turned around and twirled her curl on the side of her hair. She did that whenever she was bored or thinking deeply about something. She and Lovina had the same curl on their hair and she found it as a great way to distract herself at awkward situations.

The hall eventually settled down and the welcoming ceremony began.

* * *

A little short, sorry. Review? xx


	2. Chapter 2

#Np : Taeyang - I Need A Girl

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

Feliciana frowned. She knew that she was going to have a dorm room but she didn't get a room with a sister. It made her feel sad and alone but Lovina had snapped at her not to be a crybaby and get on with people. She got a room with named Natalia and Feli was left here alone, confused.

She stared at the plaque outside their door. Her name was printed there outside the door with another name below and she mumbled it to herself.

"Elizaveta Heder..va..ry?"

What kind of name was that?

"Did someone call me?"

Feliciana straightened up and was met with a pretty girl with long brown hair tied in plaits.

"You must be Feliciana Vargas. Hi!" the girl said to Feli and shook her hand. She cracked a smile and entered the room.

It was **HUGE**. There was a kitchen, living room and one master bedroom. The bathrooms were beautifully designed and the furnishing was considered fabulous to Feliciana. The bedroom had two separate beds, tables and wardrobes.

"Wow, this perfect! Ve, its so nice in here!" she exclaimed in happiness.

Elizaveta laughed at her.

"You must be Italian! I'm a senior so this is a common sight to me."

She looked at the brown haired girl in confusion.

"Ve, what is a senior rooming with a freshmen like me?"

"They had some cock up with the room but most of us agreed to pair with the freshmen. Besides, its a great way for us to show you lot around!" she replied and gave a warm smile.

Feliciana felt that she could open up to the Hungarian easily.

"Ve I see.. Well.. I call dibs on this bed!" Feliciana yelled and threw herself onto the soft white bed that was on her right. The smell was invigorating. She really loved freshly washed bedsheets.

She saw her roommate double up in laughter on the floor and she guessed that Elizaveta was a person who loved to laugh.

"Alright, you can have that bed! You're so funny, Feliciana. You keep making me laugh! Anyway, have you received your schedule for this semester?" Elizaveta asked after wiping off her tears from laughing and started to unpack her things.

"Ve, no... Where can I get it?"

"I can bring you to the general office to get it after we unpack! What subjects are you interested in?"

"Ve lets see, when I was in the boarding school in Milan, I took English Literature, Food and Nutrition and History."

"Wow, you must have an incredible vocabulary. How about a language?"

"Ve, I'm not sure about that. Wait, you can take foreign languages in here?"

"Yes! The academy suggests that we try to learn other nations' languages while we study here."

"What do you take, Elizaveta?"

"I take German! However... Oh well." she had a sad smile on her face but it quickly disappeared.

Feliciana wondered why she took German... Maybe it was interesting?

"Do they offer... Russian?"

Elizaveta turned around from her pile of shoes and laughed. She was such a weird girl, laughing at almost everything.

"Are you interested in Russian?"

"Ve, I don't know. I think it'll be stupid to take Italian since its my language.. So Russian popped up in my head first."

"Well they do offer Russian! Maybe you can get Ivan to teach you."

"Ivan?"

"Ivan Braginski. He's a third year senior and he only takes Russian Literature and teaches it."

Feliciana nodded and slowly took all of it in. She finished settling her things and finally placed a photo of her, Lovina and their Nonno next to her bedside. She smiled at the memory of it. Then she turned around and stopped when she saw something glinting inside her suitcase. Her fist started to clench and she hurriedly closed the suitcase.

_Blood everywhere, Lovina screaming at her, her grandfather holding her hand _

_"Don't go Feliciana, don't go."_

She pushed the memory away and turned around to see Elizaveta buried underneath a mountain of clothes.

"Ve! Are you okay Elizaveta?"

"Yes, I'm okay! It was a bad idea to bring my entire wardrobe... But still I'm going to be stuck here for a year until Christmas!"

Feliciana was always curious at how people took so long to organize their things. She usually took a short time.

"Oh.. um.. Is it okay if I go see my sister then come back?" she asked while watching her room mate push off a couple of dresses and jeans off her foot. Well maybe not a couple, maybe twenty?

"Alright, I'll unpack the rest of my extra clothes and then we can head to the office. See ya!" she said and resumed her organization of drawers.

Feliciana left her dorm room and began to look around for Lovina Vargas on the plaque and found it four doors away. She was about to knock when the door opened and a girl with blonde hair and a navy blue ribbon tied tightly on her hair appeared and shouted at the inside.

"You hear me Vargas? Don't touch any of my stuff!"

"Why the fuck would I, you snotty _cagna_?" her sister shouted back, obviously pissed.

Feliciana stood there with with wide eyes and the blonde girl snorted, turning to look at her.

"Another Vargas? Tsk." she said and walked away.

"Lovi..?" she timidly called out and peeped.

"Stop calling me that idiot. Stupid Belarusian bitch thinks she owns the entire place." came her sister's voice from the master bedroom and she came out closing her suitcase.

"Oh.. I'm with Elizaveta Hedervary. She's a Hungarian and she's very very nice."

"You can never be too sure of overly nice girls. Anyway, I'm gonna take a little siesta then we can go for dinner in the town up ahead. That okay?"

"Ve, okay! Have you taken your schedule?"

Lovina tutted at her.

"I told you to stop spacing out, moron! The teacher in the hall told us to take it from the office after the ceremony ended."

"Ve.. I forgot.."

"Well, don't stand here like an_ imbrogliare_. Go!" Lovina said loudly and slammed her door shut.

Feliciana quickly went back to see how Elizaveta was doing and found her half buried in clothes again.

"Ve, do you need help?"

"I'm alright, this is what happens when I go for too much retail therapy! Do you think its okay to go by yourself? It's just on the first floor!"

"Ve okay.. Be careful of not injuring yourself Elizaveta!"

"Feli please, call me Liz!" she said and started to laugh.

She giggled, gave the okay sign and set off. The general office was almost empty by the time she reached and the clerk was typing up her schedule and photocopying extra pieces for her. Feliciana started to twirl her curl and glanced at her outfit. She loved to be a trendsetter and was happy with her light blue embroidered dress and brown wedges. She ended up being oblivious by the male voices outside the office and someone's footstpes coming in.

"Hallo? Mrs Decker, I need you to photocopy this schedule. Apparently Alfred decided to use his extras as paper aeroplanes. The idiot."

Feliciana stopped her actions and slowly looked up to look at the voice's owner. She started to blush when it was the blonde haired boy that was reading in the hall. He looked down at her and gave a smile. His icy blue eyes became upside down smiles and it was.. adorable.

"Hello."

"Um.. ah.. Hello."

They had five seconds of eye contact and the clerk came back bustling with a sheaf of papers in her hand.

"Here you go, Miss Vargas. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to come back here! Now, Mr Beilschmidt, what can I help you with again?" the clerk said quickly and Feliciana mumbled a goodbye and ran out of the office.

She didn't stop until she unlocked the door and closed it and collapsed on the floor. She didn't know whether her heart was beating fast because of her running or him... Maybe both. She started to breathe slowly and saw Elizaveta emerge from the bedroom, noticing her panting and her reddish face.

"Are you okay, Feli? You look like you ran a marathon!"

"Ve, yes I'm okay. I just..."

"What is it?" Liz's eyes looked concerned.

"Oh its nothing.. I just ran into a guy."

"Hahaha! It's only the first day and you've ran into a guy! How does he look like?"

"Ve well.. Blonde hair, light blue eyes and he looked well built. I heard the clerk call him Mr. Beilschmidt." an inner voice said to herself while smirking _"as well as a complete god in your eyes, si?"_

Liz started to give a secretive smile and she heard her mumble "You mean Herr Beilschmidt..." and lifted Feliciana up.

"I see.. You ran into Ludwig Beilschmidt. The second year German."

Feliciana gave a shaky laugh.

"Ve, you know him?"

"Yes, but I know his brother more. Gilbert Beilschmidt." she said and had a little smile on her face that was very un-Elizaveta.

Feli excused herself to prepare for dinner later. She sat on the bed and replayed the events that had occurred just a while ago.

Ludwig Beilschmidt... Feliciana blushed furiously at the thought of him.

Oh dear, what was happening to her?

* * *

Reviews please? xx


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter up!

Thank you for the reviews, seriously they mean so much to me ;_;

Translations for previous chapters :

_cagna - bitch_

_imbrogliare - fool _

Replies below (:

#Np : Girls Generation - Paparazzi

* * *

At six, Feliciana got ready to meet Lovina for dinner. Pulling out a dark blue dress together with kitten heels and a jacket, she quickly got dressed as Lovina wasn't the type to wait for people. Elizaveta had already left to meet her friends and Feliciana locked the door, running off to meet her sister outside her dorm room.

She was amazed to find her sister wearing a black mini dress and flats. Her eyebrows went up and she grinned.

"Ve... what are you wearing, Lovina?" she amusedly asked.

"Don't. Say. A. Word. I couldn't find any of my jeans cos I didn't finish unpacking properly and this was the only outfit that I found okay. Let's go... what would you like to eat?" Lovina growled at her and dragged by the arm.

"Ve, pasta of course! Wait, a mini dress is an okay outfit to you?"

"SHUT UP!"

Feliciana started giggling and suddenly thought out loud, "I miss Nonno."

"He will be alright. Besides, he wanted us to get a good education. Cmon, I saw this pasta restaurant in town when we were driving by in the car."

Both of them walked into the beautiful town that was 100 metres ahead of the academy and they started talking about their schedules tomorrow. Lovina took food and nutrition together with Italian Literature. She was obsessed about them especially one called The Divine Comedy.

"Ve, it would be easy for you in Italian Lit... I would probably die in the first ten minutes." Feliciana said and made a face.

"Well, while you were too busy burying your nose in those history books like the nerd you are, Nonno taught me about Italian literature. Believe me, it was wonderful."

"Hey! I'm not a nerd!"

"Oh really? Tell me all about how we became Germany's allies during the World War 2!"

Feliciana blushed a little when she heard the word Germany. It just reminded her of her awkward meeting with Ludwig Beilschmidt this afternoon.

"Fine, be that way. And no, I'll start to babble on about it so you have more reasons to call me nerd!" she said and pouted.

"That was why I asked you to, idiot." Lovina replied and laughed.

The streets were twinkling with Parisian street lamps and little lights that hung from shops all around. It was like a magical wonderland. Within fifteen minutes, they found the Italian restaurant and began to take their seats and orders.

"So, have you decided what extra curriculum you're gonna join?" asked Lovina as she sipped her orange juice.

"Ve, not yet... I should ask Elizaveta what activities there are."

"Hmm, okay. I heard from Madeleine, the Canadian, that there was cooking class and thought of joining."

She wondered why her sister was being so weird today. First the mini dress, second joining a cooking class?

"Cooking? You're not one to cook, Lovi..."

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that, idiot! And why can't I learn how to cook?" Lovina said and gave an annoyed face.

Feliciana could only giggle and became delighted when the waiter came forward with her favorite tomato pasta while her sister ate cream.

"This isn't bad... But Nonno's is obviously nicer, si?" Feliciana said and Lovina nodded while having a dreamy look on her face. Being Italians, they really loved pasta. And this was really good.

Feli started to twirl a pasta noodle absentmindedly and thought about what activity she should join. Maybe she should join cooking too.. She wondered what activity was Elizaveta in. Maybe this academy wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

Then the bell above the restaurant door sounded to welcome someone in and she heard a young man's voice from outside.

"Aww come on West! I felt like eating pasta and you have no idea what to eat. Just follow the awesome me okay? Kesesese~"

"Fine... Why do you have a sudden crave to eat pasta? You're so weird." a velvety voice replied and Feliciana froze slightly.

She knew that voice.

"Just get in here, Bruder! I'll make you some sauerkraut tomorrow okay?"

An albino guy with silver hair and crimson eyes entered and was dragging a blonde haired guy who seemed to be grumbling. Feli's heart could have stopped. It was Ludwig Beilschmidt.

His mouth twisted into an unkind expression to his brother's direction and he caught her eye. She began to fluster and was lucky that her sister was still distracted, chewing on her pasta while checking her Blackberry for emails.

Ludwig did a little bow and mouthed, "Hello, Miss Vargas."

She started to hyperventilate and weakly smiled back together with a weak wave. Ludwig's albino brother dragged him to the end of the restaurant and Feliciana gazed at him discreetly. Lovina then put down her Blackberry and noticed Feli looking over her shoulder.

"What's up with you smiling? Where are you looking at?" she asked with a frown.

"Ve, its nothing! Eat!" Feliciana quickly answered but Lovina had turned around and saw Ludwig and his brother.

"Is that... a German? What's going on with you and that bastard?" she asked and her tone was very very very angry.

"Ve, nothing I swear!" she popped in a mouthful of pasta to prevent anything stupid from coming out of her mouth.

"Stay away from him. I fucking mean it. Damn potato bastard and potato bastard number two won't do you any good." Lovina stated and cleaned off her plate.

Feliciana pouted a little and finished the last of her pasta and drink. They stood up to pay and her eyes wandered back to Ludwig. To her surprise, and embarassment, he was looking at her and she let out a giggle. Lovina turned around to look at her but her expression was neutral then.

* * *

Ludwig watched the Italian sisters walk out of the restaurant and was hit on the head with a menu.

"What are you looking at West? I'm hungry, so hurry up and order!"

"None of your business, Gilbert. Order for me anything, I'm okay with it."

Gilbert Beilschmidt bent forward to see the two Italian sisters walk out and he whistled.

"Whatever you say.. So what's up with you and the Vargas chick? She looks pretty." he said and gave a lecherous grin but disappeared when he saw Ludwig's murderous glare.

"Stay the hell away from her. You can have the other one if you want."

"_Nein, _she's scary! Got a potty mouth too. But then, I do like those type of girls. Feisty. I heard Natalia calling her weird names in Russian just now when she was with Katyusha."

"Since when do you believe Natalia's words?"

"I never said I did, kesesese. Besides, I have my eye on a pretty little Canadian!"

Ludwig paused and looked at his albino brother.

"Wait, you mean Madeleine Williams? Alfred's sister?"

"_Ja! _She's so cute~"

"Good luck. Alfred's going to kill you." he said irritably and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport West. I know how to get around Alfred."

"Whatever. Anyway, where is Kayla?"

Gilbert cocked his head to the side and widened his eyes.

"Oh shit. I forgot Kayla was coming here. She must be in the dorms." his voice trailed off but then he continued loudly

"AH, She's a big girl now! She can have dinner on her own! We can check on her tomorrow or whenever you want."

Ludwig sighed. His little sister, Kayla Beilschmidt, had just entered the academy today together with the other freshmen. He was worried about her, being the typical over protective brother, unlike Gilbert, who didn't really care. But he still did.

"Bruder, if you're not going to eat, I will throw this plate on your face." Gilbert's voice echoed in his ears and he was staring at him with his fork in his mouth.

"Stop being like Mutti, you're so bloody annoying." Ludwig said and speared his broccoli stalk.

He wanted to know what was that Vargas girl's name was and he wouldn't stop at nothing. _Verdammt_, he thought.

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

Done! I'm supposed to be doing my maths now but lol whatever. First day of school after June holidays sucks. Anyway, reviews please? xx

_Replies_

**lenluv139 : **Yay, thank you for being my first reviewer! Yup, its her first time hehe. Hope you will like her chapter!

**WolfHoundGlacier : **Thank you for being my second reviewer :B I really like Lovina with her potty mouth so it will be fun for me to write when she meets Antonio. Hope you will like the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the weekend is here and there's no school on Monday!

But I still have to study and finish my homework ):

Oh well, here's chapter 4 ^_^

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia.**

#Np : Skrillex - Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)

* * *

Feliciana walked along the cobbled streets together with Lovina and kept thinking about seeing Ludwig and his brother... But more of Ludwig.

She pulled her jacket around her more tightly when the wind started to become even more cold and was astounded at how her sister could walk around in a mini dress (that was very unlike her) and not feel cold.

The academy was coming into view and Lovina suddenly turned around to look at her.

"Hey, tomorrow's the first day of school. Do you... like it here?"

Feli was taken aback a little. Lovina, caring? Those two words did not match together.

"Ve... I guess it would be okay. I miss Milan though. Elizaveta said we could leave when it was Christmas, so we can see Nonno then. As long as you're here, I'll be okay." she said and smiled.

Lovina frowned and grabbed her sister into her arms and hugged tight.

"I don't want that incident that happened last summer to happen again. I want you to be happy, Feli. I hate myself for that."

"Ve, don't. I won't do it again."

They stood like that for a few seconds then broke apart.

"Ve, Lovi, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you sick? You, wearing a mini dress, wanting to go for cooking lessons, suddenly asking me if I'm alright and hugging me..."

Lovina started to turn red and yelled "Is it wrong for me to care? _Dio abbia pietà__!" _

Feliciana started giggling and walked back to the academy with her sister, hand in hand. It was a good start.

When Feli reached back to her dorm, she found Elizaveta lying across the couch talking to someone on the phone. She waved to her and couldn't help listening to snatches of her conversation.

"Yes... mhmm, I'll see you tomorrow, Alfred. Yes.. _szeretlek._"

She bounced off the couch and walked towards Feliciana, who was drinking bottled water.

"How was your dinner outside?"

"Ve, it was good then it got wonderful..." she dreamily said and remembered the German mouthing hello to her.

"Wonderful? Why was it wonderful?" Elizaveta asked while trying not to laugh.

"Oh.. um.. I met Ludwig again. With his brother. They were in the same restaurant."

"No wonder you looked so happy.. Do you like him?"

Feliciana choked on her water and started to blush.

"Ve, _non! _I think he looks cute, that's all..."

"Right..." Liz said and she grinned wickedly at Feli's direction.

"Anyway! I've been meaning to ask.. what curriculum are you in?" she quickly changed the topic.

"Me? I'm in Modern Dance. Would you like to join?"

"Ve, modern dance? What do you do?"

Elizaveta laughed and continued "Well, we dance of course! Can you?"

Feliciana thought about it and only remembered the last time she danced was her trying to dance to one of Nonno's old records.

"Um... not really. Maybe I should try?"

Liz let out a yelp of delight and hugged Feli tight.

"Oh, this is going to be wonderful! We had nine girls in our group but four graduated. Only two seniors are left..."

"Ve, who's in Modern Dance?" she asked and wondered if she could grab in Lovina too.

"I'm the current leader. There's the seniors, Alice Kirkland, the British and Katyusha Braginskaya, the Ukrainian. Then there's the second-years, like me. Natalia Arlovskaya the Belarusian and Sakura Honda, the Japanese!"

Natalia was in Dance too? It would be harder for her to convince Lovina to join too..

"So will you join? I've had a hard time finding replacements..." Liz asked and gave a sad face.

"Ve, can I see how do you practice tomorrow?" the idea popped into her mind.

"Sure, why not! Come tomorrow after your last lesson!"

"Ve, okay... by the way, who were you talking to on the phone? Not that I intend to pry..." Feli asked and grinned.

For the first time, she saw Elizaveta blush and look away.

"Oh, um, the guy I like."

"Alfred?"

"You heard me?"

"Ve, I'm sorry! I couldn't help but hear." Feli winced at her words.

"No, its okay... Alfred F. Jones. The American."

This time it was Feliciana's turn to start laughing to the slight dismay of Elizaveta.

"Good luck with him Liz. Ve, let's go to bed!~"

"You are really good at changing topics, Feli! One day, I'm going to get you!" Elizaveta shouted and started chasing the Italian around the room.

They ended up collapsing on their beds laughing and falling asleep in a while.

* * *

Ludwig Beilschmidt woke up before his alarm clock could ring and started to stretch. His room mate and brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt, was still snoring on the other side of the room.

He threw a hard pillow at Gilbert's head and he snorted in his sleep.

"Gilbert, wake up. It's already seven."

"WEST, WE START CLASSES AT EIGHT THIRTY. WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT SEVEN?" Gilbert screamed at him then groaned in pain. "Oww..."

"We start classes at eight you moron. Get up. I know you take a long time to get ready with your hair and whatever." Ludwig calmly replied and started to make his bed.

"Dammit.. I shouldn't have drunk last night. My head hurts!"

"I told you so."

"Stop acting like a smartass, Bruder. Nice bulge you got there, whatcha thinking of?" Gilbert said and started smirking.

"Was...?" he asked and stared down at his boxers. Verdammt, this was one reason he hated mornings.

"Thinking of that pretty Italian girl, _nicht_?" Gilbert chuckled and got up to get ready.

"If you want a fist under your jaw, keep talking." Ludwig darkly replied and grabbed his towel to bathe.

"Whatever you say, kesesese~"

After dressing up in simple jeans and a white shirt, Ludwig grabbed his books and waited for his idiotic brother to come out from the room.

"Will you PLEASE hurry up, Gil?" he shouted into the room.

"Give me a moment will you? Its not easy having to show up and be awesome!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his comment and he finally emerged from the room while flipping his hair.

"There, I look awesome! Let's go for lessons!" he sang gaily and walked off.

"How is it that you're my brother? I'm getting a headache listening to you."

"Well, there was this saying... Blood is thicker than water!"

"Whatever... Go on to French, I've got Russian class first period. See you in lunch." Ludwig said and pushed his brother towards the classrooms.

"LATER! I see my pretty little Birdie~"

Ludwig turned to see what Gilbert was looking at and sighed when he saw Alfred's sister walking towards the hallway.

"Get to class before I kick your ass there. Alfred won't be happy that you're wooing his sister..."

"Does it look like I care? She's so adorable and pretty..." he replied and gazed at her until she disappeared into a French classroom.

"OH! She's taking French too! I'm going off now, see you later! Bye bye!" he ran off the staircase and Ludwig was amazed. That was the first time Gilbert ran for a class. Usually he didn't bother.

"Bruder." came a voice on his right.

He turned around and faced his little sister, Kayla Beilschmidt dressed in a white tank top, black jacket, ripped skinny jeans and black boots together with the same black iron cross necklace he and Gilbert had. He wondered if she was a little Gothic.

"Hello, _kleine Schwester_. What language did you take?"

"Italian. Gilbert running off to class, that's a first." she said and frowned.

"Well, he's in love. Go off to class now, we're going to be late. I'll see you later." Ludwig said and waved goodbye.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO CLASS IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS, YOU _DUMMKOPF_?" she screamed at him, making Ludwig stop in his tracks and hit himself mentally. He forgot his sister was new in the school. Luckily there wasn't anyone in the hallway they were in.

"Ja, ja, I'm sorry. Come on, I'll bring you there." he dragged Kayla's arm and veered her towards the Italian classroom.

"_Danke_. Bye." she slammed the door in his face and Ludwig let out a sigh of relief and started to run to the Russian classroom.

"You're lucky you're not late, Ludwig." Ivan Braginski said as he stopped outside the classroom door.

"I.. had.. to send.. my sister to.. her class.." he said in between pants.

"Like I said, lucky you, da?" he icily replied and opened the door.

Ludwig took a deep breath and sat down at his usual seat, sighing again. He heard someone on his left squeak and when he turned around, it was her.

_Miss Vargas._

* * *

One more chapter up after this! See how efficient I am ;_; review review review please? xx

Translations (correct me if I'm wrong please thankyou!) :

_Dio abbia pietà - God have mercy_

_szeretlek - I love you_

___kleine Schwester - Little sister_

___Dummkopf - Idiot_

_Danke - Thank you_

_Replies_

__**lenluv139 : You're a fast reader o_o Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, achievement unlocked. -fistpump- Hehehe. Hope you will like this chapter! Thank you for being my regular reviewer 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews really make me want to fangirl ;_;

I love all of you seriously. -gives pizza to everyone-

Double update, so tomorrow there might/might not be an update as I decided to forgo my homework tonight heh heh.

A little bit of Russia and Berlin in here ;)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or The Saturdays.**

#Np : Katy Perry - Wide Awake

* * *

Feliciana was busy fiddling with her Blackberry by putting in her school schedules into the phone calendar that she didn't even hear the door open or the seat next to her being occupied.

"Good morning, or should I say, _доброе утро__. _Welcome to Russian 101. Since I'm a student, you can just call me Ivan. Please, please, for the love of god, don't call me Mr. Braginski." the voice emanated from the front.

Feli looked up to see a light brown haired guy with violet eyes wearing a white shirt and washed denim jeans together with a hand knitted scarf around his neck placing his things on the table. She knew there were only 15 students in here, inclusive of her.

_This must be the Ivan that Liz mentioned that day_, she thought.

She now noticed that the seat next to her was now taken and decided, why not make a new friend in this classroom? Feli turned to say hello and let out an involuntary squeak.

It was Ludwig Beilschmidt.

He turned around and his beautiful blue eyes widened. He looked equally surprised as her. Then he relaxed and gave a lazy, sexy smile.

"Hello again, Miss Vargas." his velvety rich voice melted Feliciana's insides.

"Hello, Herr Beilschmidt." she replied, remembering what Liz muttered when she recounted her encounter with him on her first day.

She didn't know why he turned red but he quickly recomposed and chuckled to himself.

"Interesting name that you call me, Miss Vargas."

She began to blush again. "Ve, well.. my friend sort of called you that... I guess that's your name, non?"

"Your friend... as in, Elizaveta Hedervary?" he asked amusedly.

"Yes.." she gave a little smile and turned to face Ivan when he called out her name.

"Feliciana Vargas?"

"Ve~ Present!"

"So your name's Feliciana? What a beautiful name." Feli heard Ludwig's voice and started to blush again when he heard his words.

"Th-thank you.."

"Please take out your notebooks and write whatever I write on the board. Second-years and third-years, revise them from your notes last year."

Feliciana began to concentrate and listen to Ivan's words even though every single bit of her body wanted to turn to her right and face Ludwig. She saw from her corner of her eye that he was looking at his notes that had beautifully written handwriting. A boy with nice handwriting... Plus one for Mr. Beilschmidt.

After half an hour of simple greetings, nouns and pronouns, the bell rang to signal the next class.

"First-years please remember to revise the words that you have just written. I will ask each of you a question on it. Second-years and third-years, finish up the worksheet. Good day." Ivan said with a serene smile and left the classroom.

"What class do you have after this, Feliciana?" Ludwig asked the beautiful Italian and she began to fluster again.

"Oh.. um, English Literature. How about you, Ludwig?" Feli felt shy that she actually used his name.

"German Literature. Do you take History?"

"Yes, will I see you there?"

Ludwig's lips formed another lazy smile and he let out his hand to let Feliciana walk first. "Ja, I will." Feli's inner self started to do backflips and she smiled.

"Ve see you- Eeek!" she was about to say but almost crashed into a girl that was a head taller than her.

"Feliciana? Are you alright?" Ludwig asked with concern.

"Ve, yes... Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" she quickly apologized to the girl in front of her.

"Nein, its my fault, I was standing at the door. Bruder, let's go." the girl said and smiled but her expression completely changed when she looked at Ludwig.

Bruder? Was this his sister?

"Kayla... please be careful next time."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Cmon, you and me got German Lit." the girl, Kayla, said and pulled Ludwig's arm. She looked almost like Ludwig if he was a girl.

"See you later, Feliciana.." Ludwig said and walked away with his sister.

"Feliciana... Feliciana.. FELICIANA!"

Feli snapped out of her daze and found her staring into her Hungarian room mate's eyes.

"Ve, hi Elizaveta..."

"Talking to Ludwig made you dizzy? Come on, we have English literature!" Liz said and walked with her arm in arm.

"Oh thank god... someone familiar!"

"Sooooo, how was Russian with the sexy German?"

"Ve, Liz stop it! It was... fine." Feliciana replied and blushed a little.

"You guys should just get together, end of story."

"Who get together?" Lovina's voice thundered behind Feli and Elizaveta. Shit.

"Ve, hi Lovi...!"

"How many fucking times must I tell you to not call me that? And you and who get together?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh, me and Elizaveta! Right, Liz?" she said and gave a pleading stare to her Hungarian's friend who, luckily, went along with it and nodded enthusiastically.

Lovina's frown grew and she seemed to accept it. "Fine... See you during lunch, Feli." She walked off with her dark blue dress swishing behind her and combat boots clomping with every step.

"Your sister... is something different." Elizaveta finally spoke.

"Ve, yes. Two hours of English Literature, here we come!" Feliciana said and skipped off to class with Liz in tow.

* * *

Ludwig was absentmindedly flicking his copy of The Sorrows of Young Werther and was getting tired listening to the teacher drone on and on. Being a bookworm, he had read this book at least twenty times over the school year previously and listening to the teacher talk about it ALL OVER AGAIN was proving to be annoying to him. Kayla, on the other hand, was listening attentively to the teacher. She did love her literature.

Gilbert was in front of him, yawning and flipped his book closed. Even for an ignorant person, Gilbert had his share of reading.

"West, I'm fucking bored. We've read this tons of times, I know you read more than me... Why oh why didn't I skip class..." he complained and stretched in his seat.

"Does it look like I'm enjoying this?" he irritably answered back and got a glare from Kayla. He rolled his eyes at her and started to remember him meeting Feliciana Vargas.

She looked adorable in her black shift and floral flats, brown hair tied up into a lazy ponytail with that odd curl popping out of the side of her hair. Ludwig laughed quietly to himself when he remembered her calling him Herr Beilschmidt.

No wonder she knew that name... Elizaveta used to have a fling with Gilbert and... well. He was reminded of what he really loved to do. He couldn't wait to see the Italian once more after lunch.

"Mr Beilschmidt, since you are smirking to yourself, would you be so kind to answer my question?" the teacher asked with an annoyed tone.

Ludwig really hated this teacher. "Why not?" he snapped and answered her question fully and looked away.

"West, you. are. so. badass." Gilbert whispered and did a little fist pump. Ludwig couldn't help but grin at his compliment while Kayla rolled her eyes at her older brothers' attitude. Honestly, Kayla was thinking of her incident before German Lit started.

* * *

_Kayla's flashback :_

She was standing outside of her bruder's classroom when the Russian teacher came out of it and she looked up at him. He was gorgeous. And that was the first time she ever thought of a man and he was handsome. The Russian looked at her and serenely smiled at her.

"Hello." he greeted and winked, walking away.

She wanted to know him, but she would probably die or get a never-ending from lecture if she asked Ludwig for his name.

* * *

Classes past by very quickly and soon the last bell rang and it was time for extra curriculum activities or just chilling.

Feliciana was walking together with Lovina towards the music room where Elizaveta had said that they would be having their dance practice there.

"Ve, come on! Why don't we try something new?" she begged Lovina who returned her a glare.

"I dislike dancing, dammit. But I'm doing this for you. If you're happy with it, then I will go with you."

Feli's heart expanded. She really loved her sister. Lovina tried to make everything better after the horrific incident last summer.

"Ve, thank you Lovi. I love you." she said and hugged her sister.

"Yes, yes, I love you too. Let's get this done and over with." They approached the music room and knocked on the door.

Unfortunately, Natalia opened the door and she scowled at the sight of Lovina.

"Who invited the little irritant Italian here?" she asked and snorted.

Feliciana could feel the anger seething from her sister right next to her and began to massage her back quickly.

"Stop being so mean, Natalia. Come on in, Feli!" Liz's voice came from inside the room.

She was amazed at how wide the room was. It was like a big ballet studio. She saw Elizaveta and Sakura, the Japanese second-year talking at the corner while stretching. Natalia had went back to the Ukrainian girl, whose name she forgot, and resumed talking.

"Feli, Lovina, come over here. You and Madeleine can try out today, so get stretching!" Feliciana smiled at the shy Canadian girl who was in the midst of stretching. Lovina sat on a piano stool and watched them do their exercises.

"Ve, Liz, where's Alice?" Feliciana asked while pulling her leg towards her.

"Probably with her boyfriend, Francis. She'll be coming soon."

"Francis? The French flirt who goes laughing honhonhon?" asked Lovina.

Elizaveta started laughing and nodded.

"Cmon Elizaveta. Let's get started." Natalia said and began to start the song.

"Both of you, try to follow our steps. You'll get the hang of it!" Liz said and motioned for Feliciana and Madeleine to get behind them.

_Blow my mind_

_DJ blow my mind come on_

_Blow my mind_

_DJ blow my mind come on_

_I put my head against the speakers_

_Singing blow my mind, DJ blow my mind_

_I put my head to the speakers_

_Singing blow my mind, DJ blow my mind_

_All fired up I feel alive_

_All fired up I feel alive_

_All fired up I feel alive_

_I feel alive I feel alive_

_All fired up I feel alive_

_All fired up I feel alive_

_All fired up I feel alive_

_I feel alive I feel alive_

_and we make the party super naughty_

_dancing on the bar, we're dancing on the bar_

_We make the party super naughty_

_dancing on the bar, d-d-dancing on the bar_

_we're all animal, we're all animal, animal, animal, animal, mal, mal, mal, mal,_

_We're all animal, we're all animal,_

_so getcha claws out getcha, getcha claws out_

By the time the girls were dancing, Feliciana was amazed that she could easily follow Liz's steps. Madeleine was having a very easy time too, moving to the beat while Elizaveta was saying "Yes, yes yes! They've got it!"

Natalia was flicking her hair everywhere while dancing and replied "Not bad... for a couple of first-years."

_We're so close to the edge of desire,_

_feel so hot hot, got that fire (x3)_

It ended with them falling into a split and Feli braced herself for a torn muscle or something, but she and Madeleine did it smoothly.

Lovina was staring at her sister, jaw agape.

"Feli! You.. you.. you never told me you could dance that well!" she was stuttering and gaping at the same time.

"Ve, Liz's steps were pretty easy and it was repeated. Besides, I FEEL GREAT!" Feliciana replied and started hopping around.

Elizaveta gave a giant bear hug to both her and Madeleine and announced,

"Both of you are in!"

It was the first time Feliciana gave an ear-splitting shriek and crushed Elizaveta and Madeleine even more harder in a hug.

"I.. can't breathe, Feliciana!" Madeleine gasped and broke free.

"Ve, I'm sorry Maddie!"

"Its okay... you get excited easily!"

It was the best day Feliciana could have ever had.

* * *

DONE OMG ITS LATE ;_;

reviews replied on tomorrow's chapter goodnight muah

review please? xx


	6. Chapter 6

HI THE WEEKEND IS NEAR.

Therefore, update!

Half-died during this week oh god. I hate GCSE. ):

Anyway, I don't usually check my mail cos of the spam but I recently did cos it annoyed the hell out of me andddd i found out that a number of people actually put this story/me on their alert.

;_; I LOVE YOU GUIZEEEEE

Slight Spamano in here, woopz.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or Katy Perry.**

#Np : Glee - Rumour Has It + Someone Like You

* * *

Feliciana never felt so alive after dancing. She was grateful to Elizaveta for making her dance. However, she had a little bit more pressing matter. She wanted Lovina to join. Not only she didn't want to be alone but she mainly wanted to see how far Lovi would go to make her happy.

Her sister, was sitting on the piano stool, frowning and kicking her legs back and forth.

"Ve, come on, Lovi. Will you please try out? Pretty pleaaaaaase with a meatball on top?" she cutely asked and was returned with a scowl.

"Hell no. I don't dance."

Natalia Arlovskaya, the pretty brown haired Belarusian, laughed out loud in her direction.

"Aw, is the Italian too chicken? Such a pretty face but a horrible attitude." she said and smirked at Lovina.

_Crap you shouldn't piss her off_, thought Feliciana and it looked as though there were dark clouds with lightning bolts on top of her sister's head. Her expression was so ominous, Feli had to back away.

"Speak for yourself, _cagna_. You want me to dance? I'll dance."

Natalia's smirk grew even more bigger and did an exaggerated flourish for her sister to get onto the floor. Elizaveta bit her lips and furtively glanced at Feli. She could only lift her shoulders up and shake her head.

Lovina whispered something to Elizaveta and she replied back in a hushed voice.

"You don't have to do this Lovina. If you're not comfortable with it..."

"Stuff it. I'm not gonna go down without me proving myself. Now would you do as I said?" she cut Liz off and she could only do as told. Madeleine, Sakura and Feliciana stood at the side.

_Caro dio_, please let it go smoothly..., Feliciana prayed silently and her jaw fell and the other girls did exactly the same, even Natalia.

Her sister was dancing.

Lovina Vargas was dancing.

_California girls we're unforgettable_

_Daisy dukes bikinis on top_

_Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle_

_California girls we're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce_

_We got it on lock_

_West Coast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

Lovina was moving so gracefully, Feli felt like she could even beat the Ukrainian girl, who danced the best when she and Madeleine were trying out.

At the end, she was shaking her hips so well while mouthing _California_ and ended with a very un-Lovina pose.

"There. Now what have you got to say, Arlovskaya?" she grinned evilly and was confused at everyone's expression.

"What?"

Feli walked up to her sister with her jaw still agape and started shaking her hard.

"YOU. NEVER. TOLD. ME. YOU. COULD. DANCE." she said loudly and every shake grew harder with each word.

"Sorry... It was kind of my secret. I knew it'll eventually come out if you asked me to..." Lovina replied sheepishly.

"When did you, HAVE YOU, ever danced, Lovi? We practically go around together when we were in Milan!"

Feliciana was getting suspicious when Lovina's cheeks turned red and replied brusquely,

"None of your business. Well, I proved myself, now can we go? I want to eat."

Elizaveta cleared her throat and smiled at both of the Vargas sisters.

"Lovina... you were great. Seriously. You were even better than Katyusha! That's really amazing." she gestured to the Ukrainian girl and she happily waved.

"And your point is...?"

Natalia groaned and pushed Elizaveta aside.

"You Italians are always such dolts. Hello, Elizaveta is asking you to join us. Did you not hear the conversation we had fifteen minutes ago or what? Even though I really really really dislike you, you dance well. Just like our senior."

Lovina grimaced but her facial features softened when she glanced at Feliciana's hopeful face.

"Please?" she asked and said quietly, so that only Lovina could hear,

"For me."

"Alright alright. I'll join. Only cos you are in here, Feli." she sighed in defeat and crossed her arms.

Elizaveta clapped her hands in delight and started dancing around in a circle. Katyusha and Sakura smiled pulled Feliciana, Lovina and Madeleine in for a super tight hug. They were so preoccupied with their little celebration, they didn't even hear someone clear her throat.

Feliciana and Lovina turned around to see a short girl with her long blonde hair tied up in ponytails staring at them with her head cocked to the side.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" her crisp British accent echoed around the room.

"Alice! Here are our three new members of our dance group. Believe me, their dancing is exceptional. Even got approval from Natalia." Liz gaily replied and started to bounce around.

"I didn't give any approval!" Natalia angrily shouted.

"Oh shut up, you said I dance well." Lovina answered her and stuck out her tongue.

"Not bad. We should start practice formally and properly tomorrow. However... we still need one more girl." Alice said in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Didn't I see you ask Vash about his little sister? Can't she join?" Sakura asked.

"Nah... she ended up joining air rifle. I swear, she's becoming like Vash."

Feliciana's brain cogs were slowly turning then she let out an audible gasp that made all of them turn around.

"I remember! I could ask Ludwig's sister to join." she suggested and tried very hard not to blush at the mention of the German's name.

"Kayla Beilschmidt?" Madeleine piped up.

"Yeah... I could.. um.. ask Ludwig about it." Feli felt like swatting Liz's smile off her face when she said his name again.

"Great then. Ask him as soon as possible. If you can't, I can get Francis to make Gilbert." the Briton said and nodded.

"Waaaaait. So you're Frenchie's girlfriend? How do you control him with him flirting about?" Lovina asked.

Alice laughed and waved the question away.

"I have my ways, Italia." she replied and had a small smile on her face.

* * *

Ludwig collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted from air rifle practice that had ended an hour ago. Gilbert had beaten him to the bathroom and he was taking his own sweet time in the shower, as usual. He was tired yet there was German Lit and Russian homework to be completed.

He foresaw a headache coming when his forehead throbbed slightly. Rubbing the bridge of his nose out of habit, he saw Gilbert's head pop out of the bathroom and his mouth was moving.

"Was?" he asked again.

"Darn it, West. I asked, come out for dinner with me and Antonio. German tonight, I swear."

"I feel like I'm gonna have a headache, Gil. Plus there's homework due."

"Kesese, when have you given a shit about homework?"

"Since last year. Unlike you, I have discipline for homework."

Ludwig felt droplets of water splash on his face and he sat up, meeting a poker faced Gilbert with his rubber duck on his head.

"Oh stop being such a good boy, West. Just come out for dinner."

"I thought you asked me, which means I can say no."

"Rephrase! I'm forcing you to come out for dinner, no objections! I'll be done soon!" he cheerfully replied and went back in.

"... Dummkopf." Ludwig said and lay back down on his bed. He wondered if Feliciana was going out for dinner tonight. If she did, well, he'd be happy to go out with his annoying brother and his Spanish friend.

Half an hour later, Ludwig and Gilbert were walking towards the sparkly town together with Gilbert's best friend, Antonio Fernandez. Dressed in a normal white shirt and washed jeans, Ludwig didn't bother to even brush his hair and left it in a ruffled state, just like how Gilbert's was everyday.

"Thanks for making me come along for dinner, guys. It feels weird being in a new place.." Antonio said and stretched his arms.

"Aw, you'll get used to Hetalia Academy! Its wonderful to me!" Gilbert chirped and walked arm in arm with him.

"That's cos you keep ogling Madeleine Williams." Ludwig said in a snark tone.

"Madeleine Williams, Gil? Alfred Jones' sister? Oh, _Santa Maria_, you are going to get into trouble." Antonio laughed out loud and slapped his best friend on the back.

"I'd take any risk going for that adorable little Canadian. Just like how you would for your beautiful little Vargas, eh West?"

Ludwig was about to retort but he saw Antonio stop in his tracks and look at both the Beilschmidt brothers.

"Wait, did you say Vargas, Gilbert?"

"_Ja_, what's up? You know her?" Ludwig stiffened a little at his brother's question and hoped, a little, that Antonio didn't personally know Feliciana.

"Which one?"

"Feliciana Vargas." Ludwig replied and felt like adding, _Mine._

Antonio's facial expression did show some recognition and he continued "Did she.. come with her sister?"

"The other one? I don't know what's her name, but yeah! She looks just like Feliciana but the curl on the other side. Why?"

"N-nothing. Dinner, come!" Antonio hastily answered and dragged a confused Gilbert leaving a small trail of dust from the cobbled streets. Ludwig was confused too.

What was his connection with Feliciana's sister?

* * *

Feliciana, on the other hand, was waiting for her sister to buy her enchilada from the little cart outside the book shop that she just browsed through.

Even though it was a little chilly outside, Feli felt snug in her long sleeved white shirt and denim shorts. Lovina came back a few seconds later, chewing enthusiastically.

"Any homework due tomorrow?" she asked in between mouthfuls.

"None, I just have to read the first twenty pages of The Great Gatsby."

"Mmm." came the reply.

Feliciana looked forward to Russian first thing tomorrow morning because she could see the stoic German. She blushed a little and was thankful that Lovina wasn't paying attention to her but her food. Then she heard a few people's voices and turned to look around.

Speak of the devil, its him, she thought. She hoped he saw her.

He did and waved at Feli together with his signature lazy, sexy smile. Without even glancing at her sister, she waved back. Unfortunately, Lovina saw and frowned.

"What are you waving at..? Damn potato bastard, I ought to-" she stopped mid sentence and froze.

"Lovi? Lovina? What's wrong?" Feliciana asked and waved her hand in front of her sister's face and followed where she was looking at.

Her eyes trailed to a brown haired man standing together with Ludwig and his brother. She wondered who was that.

In Lovina's head there was only one sentence.

_Antonio, you're here._

* * *

deng deng deng

okay i'm so lame.

Omg its so late here sigh, I promise promise to reply review tomorrow.

Well if you review.

So, review please? xx

Kisses and chocolates for you if you do. 3


	7. Chapter 7

Its Fridaaaaaaaaaaay, TGIF!

Shall reply reviews at the end :*

This is probably going to take me two hours again procrastination hurray...

More Spamano and

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia. ):**

#Np : Hello Venus - Venus

* * *

Lovina wanted to just run towards the Spaniard and scream,

_Where have you been this past 3 months?_

Thankfully, her mind restrained her from doing so and she grimaced defiantly.

"Ve, what's wrong Lovina? Who's that?" Feliciana asked and she stopped her actions.

It was the first time she saw Feliciana's face with so much worry and concern. She was usually happy-go-lucky and a little bit ignorant but this was different. Maybe everything did change after that summer...

"Its nothing. Let's go back, alright?" she said but couldn't even feel her legs. How was she to walk?

"Ve... you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Not now. I-" Lovina felt like snapping at her sister but held her breath when he approached the both of them.

_Caro Dio nei cieli, save me._

"Hello Lovina. Feliciana." he greeted and inclined his head towards her sister.

She didn't respond and grimaced even more, close to making it tear.

"Ve, hello... Oh! Its you Antonio!" Feliciana replied back and bounced a little while waving. Goddamn, she felt like hitting her sister for being a happy idiot.

"You still remember me, Feli? That's good to know." Antonio said and glanced at Lovina, who refused to look at him and stared at the street.

Feliciana guessed that he wanted to talk to her sister, so she winked and backed away, heading towards both the potato bastards.

_Dammit Feli, I'm gonna kill you for leaving me here with him!_

"Remember me?" he asked quietly, still looking at her.

"What do you want from me, you tomato bastard?" she asked and glared at him, but she couldn't help biting her lip when she looked into his emerald eyes. They did captivate her before.. Stop it!

"I wanted to explain to you. But you never gave me a chance."

Lovina angrily looked up at him and clenched her fist.

"Explain? EXPLAIN?" her voice almost rose to a shriek.

"I'm-"

"Save it, Antonio Fernandez! I ended up waiting for three months and NOTHING. You had my number, you had my email, you knew where I was going, yet did you even TRY to contact me?" she was on total rage mode now.

"Lovina, will you please listen to me? I can honestly explain to you." Antonio sighed and reached out to hold her hand but she slapped it away.

"I will never listen to whatever you have to say. Stay the fuck away from me." she gritted her teeth and walked away, not bothering to grab Feliciana back from the potato bastards. She wanted to cry, cry so badly, cry until her eyes were sore and bloodshot.

_Dio, perché proprio a me? _Lovina looked up at the sky and felt her cheeks become wet.

While her sister was talking with Antonio, Feliciana loped away towards Ludwig and reminded herself the main reason why she was going to talk to him.

_Alice wants me to ask about his little sister, _she repeated over and over again.

When she approached both the Beilschmidt brothers, Feliciana smiled shyly at Ludwig and he turned to yet again give her his signature smile. She totally forgot why she was there.

"Ve, hey Ludwig and uh... Gilbert." she said and racked her brains a little to remember his brother's name.

"Hello Feliciana, kesesese~ What brings you here?" Gilbert asked her with a little grin.

"Well, Antonio seems like he wants to talk with Lovi alone, and... I wanted to ask you something." she replied and prayed that she wasn't blushing for Ludwig never lost eye contact with her face.

"You want to ask the awesome me something? Fire away!"

Feliciana laughed and shook her head.

"_Non_, I could ask the both of you. Has your sister, Kayla, joined any CCA yet?"

"Not yet, as far as I know. Why?"

"Ve, well, I recently joined Modern Dance together with Lovina and Madeleine... and Alice asked me to ask you guys if well, Kayla, would like to join."

Gilbert's eyes widened a little and yelped "Maddie joined Dance?" and started acting like a little schoolgirl when Feliciana nodded.

"I could ask her to come to the dance room after school. Would that be okay?"

"Ve, yes, thank you." she said and gave a little grin at Ludwig. He returned it and asked,

"Well, can I walk you back to the academy? It seems as though Antonio will be- oh dear." Ludwig stopped mid-sentence and his brows furrowed together.

Feliciana turned to see her sister walk away quickly and she looked angry... and upset. What did Antonio say? Said man was now moving towards them and scratching his head with a defeated sigh.

"Feli, I think you should go after her. I'm sorry though." he said to the confused Italian and she ended up frowning.

"What did you do to my sister?" her voice was hard.

"Nothing... I just wanted to... Just check on me that she'll be alright, please. Good night." Antonio said and ended the conversation like that, dragging Gilbert away.

Feliciana stood there with a mix of emotions and apologetically looked at Ludwig.

"Ve.. I'm sorry, but I have to go check on my sister. Will I see you tomorrow for Russian class?"

He gave a little smile and lifted Feli's hand to press his lips to her knuckle.

"_Ja_, Miss Vargas. Go after your sister."

Feli staggered a little from his kiss on her hand and weakly smiled and started to run after her sister, who was now a tiny little blip in the distance.

Unfortunately, Lovina had already reached the academy and didn't want to open her dorm room no matter how much Feliciana pleaded her to. Luckily, Natalia wasn't home yet and she suspected that she would be in much more trouble if the Belarusian was in.

She gave up after knocking and pleading for five minutes and went back to her dorm to finish up reading The Great Gatsby.

The next day, Feliciana saw no sign of her sister. Maybe she could find her during dance practice later or lunch. Getting out her blue floral dress and black heels, she winced a little at her image when she stood in front of her mirror. If she bent forward, Feli's cleavage would probably pop out any moment. Having second thoughts, she turned around to get another piece of clothing when Elizaveta came into the room and gasped.

Feliciana winced again.

"Too short?" she asked and cringed.

"NO! It's wonderful, trust me. I love it! Wear it!" she said excitedly. She looked great in her black dress that zipped up from the front together with her thigh high boots.

"I pray that I won't drop my books or else everybody would have a wonderful view." Feli groaned.

"Well, I pray that you drop your books in front of Ludwig then." Liz said and started to run around the living room while laughing as she was being chased by a furiously blushing Italian.

"LIZ I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Kayla was brushing her hair back into a proper ponytail and pulled on her Converse sneakers. Her black and white shirt with short denim shorts seemed alright for her to wear. She glanced at her schedule and sighed. Italian, German Literature, Lunch, Human Geography and then a free period that was supposedly for extra curricular activities.

She didn't know what CCA she should join and shrugged about it. Her room mate, Madeleine Williams, had already left early to meet her brother for breakfast. She was very pretty with her soft feminine voice and long blonde plaited hair, so Kayla could sort of understand why her idiotic Prussian brother liked her.

Walking towards the hallway to get some late breakfast, Kayla closed her eyes to remember what _Mademoiselle _Clara had said aboutFrench verbs and nouns and crashed into someone's back, falling down on the floor.

"OUCH. Ugh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking..." she muttered and rubbed her slightly sore forehead.

"_Nyet_, its alright..." the serene voice replied her and extended a hand to lift her up.

"Argh, _danke_. I'm- Eeep." Kayla thanked and squeaked a little.

It was the Russian man. He was dressed in a light blue shirt and stone-washed jeans together with his hand-knitted scarf. He looked gorgeous.

"You should be careful when walking around with your eyes closed, _маленькая девочка__." _he chuckled.

"Um.. yes. I'm sorry.."

"What's your name,_подсолнечник_?"

Kayla's heart could have stopped for a second. What did he just call her?

"Sorry, but what did you just call me?"

His laugh melted Kayla's insides just a little and he replied, "Sunflower."

"My name's Kayla. Kayla Beilschmidt."

"Ah, Ludwig and Gilbert's little sister, I presume? Hello again. My name's Ivan. Ivan Braginski." he stuck out a hand and gave her a firm handshake.

Kayla stood there, embarrassed that she had banged into the man that she had found handsome on her first day.

"May I escort you to your class?" Ivan politely asked and smiled.

"Ah.. Sure."

_Mein Gott_, help me! I'm walking with the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes upon! She forced herself to walk alongside Ivan Braginski without hyperventilating.

* * *

Feliciana sighed as she sat in the Russian 101 classroom and waited for Ivan to arrive. She had revised her Russian nouns properly last night even with her sister troubling her thoughts. To her heart's happiness, Ludwig came in. It ended up lasting for a short moment when she saw that he was looking a little troubled too.

"Ve, good morning Ludwig. Are you alright?"

Her stoic German turned around and smiled, his previous expression gone.

"Guten Morgen, Feliciana. Yes.. Just a tiny little problem. Nothing else." he replied and settled into his seat.

She nodded and smiled to herself, however she was a little confused to see Ludwig's stare as sharp as daggers when Ivan came into the class.

_(Ludwig's Flashback)_

Ludwig and Gilbert were walking towards their respective classes when Gilbert pulled his collar roughly.

"What the hell, Gilbert? I ironed this damn shirt twice!" he growled.

"Shut up about your shirt! Am I seeing right?"

"You never see things right, you idiot!"

"You suck big time, West. Is that our precious baby sister walking together with Ivan?"

Ludwig's head snapped and turned to look at Gilbert's direction. He gritted his teeth a little when he saw Kayla walking together with the Russian. Why the hell was she walking together with him? He forgot that his sister didn't know about Ivan's scary demeanor.

"We have got to protect her. You know how Ivan is." Ludwig said and his fist clenched.

"I know Ivan is deadly, but he's not that bad..."

"NOT THAT BAD?" he yelled at Gilbert.

"We'll see how it goes. If anything, ANYTHING, happens to Kayla..." Gilbert said with an undertone.

"You hold him down, I'll hit him. And vice versa."

"Deal."

Both Beilschmidt brothers walked to their classes, thunder clouds over their heads.

_(End Ludwig's Flashback.)_

"Class dismissed. Remember to finish your homework, class. Good day." Ivan concluded and sauntered out. He looked happy about something.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then he heard something fall off Feliciana's arms and her sigh. He was about to turn and help her when he just froze and his jaw dropped.

Feliciana had bent down and her cleavage was practically coming out. He could see the black lace bra she was wearing and her boobs almost falling out of the floral dress she was wearing. Straightening herself, she stood up and scratched her hair, pulling her odd curl.

"Ve, I'm so clumsy.. Ludwig, are you alright?" Feli asked and looked at him with an innocent smile.

Attempting to hide his blush and the horrible tight feeling he felt in his jeans, Ludwig stood up and cleared his throat and cracked an awkward smile.

"Ja... Let us be on our way?"

The Italian beauty nodded and skipped out of the classroom with her three-inch heels, unaware of what she just did and the effect it had on the German.

Oh hell.

* * *

HAHAHAHA OKAY I'M DONE. Another update tomorrow hopefully! And I also thought of a one shot i thought of writing, I know the 'plot'... Suggest me what pairing I should do. :3

Translations :

_Caro Dio nei cieli - Dear God in heaven_

_Dio, perché proprio a me? - God, why me?_

_маленькая девочка - Little girl_

_Review replies:_

**SaySaeri : Yay, my third reviewer! Thank you for reading my story ^_^ I hope you will like this chapter! :***

**lenluv139 : you're like, my regular reviewer, thank god i love you. Hahaha, I feel you! I read too much. ASDFGHJKL i was laughing while writing the part where Lovina was dancing because... well HER FACE**

**hope you will like this chapter! :***

**nawww, its like your slogan. heheh :3**

**Livia-Van-Darret : Thank you for reading my story! :* Hope you will like this chapter!**

Guten nacht, and reviews please? xx

Little hint : A little PruCan next chapter. -winkz-


	8. Chapter 8

Omg 9 reviews after I switched off my laptop and crash on the bed with my phone.

Seriously, if I could like give you FOOD to wherever you are, I would.

;_; Thank you thank you thank you.

As promised, here's the 8th chapter and both the Beilschmidt brothers get some action. -winkz-

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia or Lady Gaga (god I wish I could own both.)**

#Np : 2NE1 - I Love You

* * *

Ludwig was fighting the urge to do something really bad to the beautiful Italian who was walking next to him with her arms on the side of her chest, which accentuated her cleavage much,much more. The tightness in his jeans wasn't helping him in any way at all.

"Ve, are we late or something? There doesn't seem to be anyone in the hallway." she asked and gave an adorable pout.

"We're fifteen minutes early, Feli." he replied, wincing when something pressed against his zipper. Not now, goddammit..

"No wonder.. Ivan was in a good mood today so maybe he released us early?" Feli pressed her arms even more closer and he let out a tiny little groan. Please, please, please don't..

Fate wasn't on his side, or was it?, when she dropped her stack of papers and let out another sigh.

"Ve, I've got to stop dropping my things!" she exclaimed at bent down. He couldn't help but gulp when he got a top view of her chest, _this_ close, to popping out of the dress.

Dammit, dammit, dammit... Oh fuck it.

Ludwig pulled Feliciana up by the waist and throwed the both of them into the janitor closet that was right to next to them, hurriedly locking it and crashing his lips onto hers.

"Mmmm!" mumbled Feli as she tried to gain her balance for her heels weren't steady and Ludwig took this opportunity to pull her thigh up to his waist and deepen the kiss. She tasted good, far too good and used his tongue to explore her mouth. He heard her gasp when he grinded himself into her.

Fortunately, she didn't even try to push him away but gripped the nape of his neck to pull herself up and he was glad even though tiny bits of guilt pricked at his heart.

Ludwig broke away from her and slowly kissed a trail down to her neck, his hand caressing her chest, tracing the lace while whispering,

"You intoxicate me."

He felt Feliciana shiver against him and pull his chin up to make him look at her. He couldn't determine what was in her it hit him hard.

"Oh _Gott_, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for doing that to you and-" Ludwig started to apologize profusely but Feli pressed her index finger to his lips and kissed him back.

"Ve, I'm sorry that you're sorry." she quietly said with a tiny grin on her face.

"What?"

"I'm... glad you did that."

He felt like he could collapse on the floor with relief and let his forehead fall on Feliciana's shoulder, making her giggle and hug him.

Ludwig hugged her back tightly and gave her a chaste kiss on her brow.

"Ve, you know we should like get out of here before any of the students come out. It would be pretty awkward for us to go out of a dark closet..." Feli said and giggled.

He laughed and carefully checked the outside to make sure the coast was clear and pulled Feliciana out. At that moment, the school bell rang and the doors began to open. Feliciana and Ludwig walked by each other, secret smiles on their face.

* * *

Feli wasn't paying attention to the teacher at all and lay down on her desk with a dreamy expression. It was a good thing that she had read The Great Gatsby before, so whatever the teacher was saying was merely a repetition.

She touched her lips and blushed. Ludwig Beilschmidt kissed her. In a dark janitor closet, no doubt not a great place... but still.

Unaware of her Hungarian best friend observing her, Elizaveta poked her shoulder and Feliciana sat bolt upright, thinking that the teacher caught her for not paying attention.

"What's up with you today, Feli?" Liz asked and grinned. She noticed the Italian's slightly messy hair and red face when she entered the classroom and guessed that Mr. Beilschmidt had something to do with it.

"Ve... nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Well, considering that your hair is not in its usual proper state and I can see a little bit of your bra coming out..."

Liz stifled a laugh when her best friend embarrasedly adjusted it and hid her face in her crossed arms on the table.

"Okay, okay. I had a... little kissing thing with Ludwig."

Elizaveta started to do a little dance with her feet and gave a silent laugh.

"I knew it! Must have been really hot, eh?" she asked and continued giggling when Feli's blush grew deeper and didn't reply.

"Speak for yourself, Liz! What's with that tiny bruise on your neck?"

She froze a little and was surprised at Feli's sharpness. She subconsciously rubbed it and smiled.

"Well, at least its small. Unlike you..."

"Shut up! Oh god." Feliciana replied and buried her face in her arms once more.

After lunch, Feli felt like dying. She could barely concentrate during History with Ludwig sitting on her left and almost burnt herself during cooking lesson just now due to her wandering thoughts. She was now ten minutes late for dance and quickly gathered up her things. Changing into a black tank top and PE shorts, Feli strapped on her black heels that Alice had told them to wear and suddenly remembered that Kayla would be coming over to try out. It just reminded her of what Ludwig said to her just now right before History ended.

_(Feliciana's flashback)_

The history teacher was talking about things that seemed boring to Feliciana as she had read too many books on the First World War in Nonno's house and knew everything. She couldn't really concentrate for her stoic German was flicking his pen back and forth in his palm while biting the tip of the cap.

His lips... Argh! She shook it away to prevent herself from blushing.

"Oh, Feli, I forgot to mention.. Kayla agreed to come to try out later." he suddenly mentioned and gave his signature smile to her, instantly melting her insides.

"Ve.. okay. Thanks for telling me." she stood up to gather her things after the teacher and most of the class filed out and turn around when Ludwig pulled her back and press a kiss to her lips again.

"See you tomorrow, Feliciana." he whispered and winked, walking out.

_(End Feliciana's flashback)_

Sighing, Feli pushed away the wonderful memory reluctantly and walked towards the dance room. All the girls were busy stretching and she spotted Lovina, pulling her shoulders back.

"Lovi! Are you feeling better today?" she cheerfully asked and braced herself for no answer.

"Yeah, I'm okay. So that potato bastard's sister is trying out? That one?" Lovina pointed to the girl who had tied up her brown hair in a neat bun.

"Ve, yup.." Feli answered and leaned over to give her sister a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek. Lovina blushed a little and kissed her sister back on the cheek. Feliciana decided not to ask her about last night's incident about the Spaniard and continued to stretch.

"Well, Kayla, have you ever had any experience dancing?" Alice asked after they finished their warm up.

"Yeah, I have. I used to do ballet." she replied, her facial expression reminded Feliciana of Ludwig when he had his serious face on.

"Show us what you've got. What song would you like to dance to?" the Briton asked and flipped through the songs on her iPhone.

Kayla walked up to Alice and pointed to one on the screen. Lady Gaga's Marry The Night started playing and Feli heard Natalia mutter "This should be good."

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm not gonna cry anymore_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_Leave nothing on this street to explore_

_M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night_

_Oh m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night_

_I'm gonna lace up my boots_

_Throw on some leather and cruise_

_Down the street that I love_

_In my fishnet gloves, I'm a sinner_

_Then I'll go down to the bar_

_But I won't cry anymore_

_I'll hold my whiskey up high_

_Kiss the bartender twice, I'm a loser_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_I'm not gonna cry anymore_

_I'm gonna marry the night_

_Leave nothing on this street to explore_

Kayla was dancing a blend of ballet and it was really good. The way her body moved, graceful and flexible, made Alice nod her head in approval and Elizaveta smile widely.

She ended with a split with her brown ponytail now messy and fringe covering her eyes.

"Perfect. You're in." Alice said and Sakura pulled a smiling Kayla up.

"She's good... but not as good as me." Lovina said, smirking. Feli laughed and clapped her hand on her shoulder. She was glad to have her sister back to her usual self.

Natalia threw some heels to Kayla, who efficiently caught them, and told her to put them on.

"Okay girls, we should start on practice. We're going to... Wait. Where's Madeleine?" Elizaveta announced but stopped when she looked around.

Feliciana and Lovina looked around and finally realised that the Canadian wasn't here.

Where was Madeleine?

* * *

Maddie was confused. This school was really big! She was already late by half an hour and prayed that Alice Kirkland wasn't going to have her head for it. She knew her cousin hated tardiness but she was really lost.

After turning in hallways and going up and down the staircases, everything looked the same to her. She sighed and tried to remember the path she took when she walked with Alfred. Then she saw a double door that looked familiar and snapped her fingers when she remembered that it was this door she went through and then the dance room was a few doors away.

She pushed the doors and entered. Maddie noticed that there were target shots on her right and a few rifles on the floor with air pellets.

This must be where the air rifle group practices..., she thought then stopped.

There were three doors and every one of them looked the same. Maple! Which one was the right one? Seconds ticked by and she guessed her death was inevitable by Alice when she arrived.

"Madeleine? What are you doing here? Stand away from the target area, you could get hurt." a voice echoed from behind her and Maddie turned around, regretting it and let out a squeak.

Gilbert Beilschmidt stood there with just jeans on and a towel around his neck and looked completely delectable. Maddie didn't know why but she felt like jumping on him. She already took a liking to him when she met him in French and his friendliness rubbed off on her. Then, she regained herself and stepped away from the area, wincing a little at the heels that bit on her ankle. It was her room mate, Kayla's and it was a little bit small for her.

"Oh.. I'm.. lost." she said in a strangled voice, trying not to look at Gilbert and began to blush when he came up to her and lifted up her chin.

"Going for dance practice, eh? Let the awesome me show you the way!" he said and grinned.

Maddie nodded and tried to suppress the urge to wrap her arms around his chest and feel his six pack. Moving forward, the strap of the three-inch heel bit into her ankle and she tripped on a pellet.

"Maddie!" Gilbert yelled and she shut her eyes, bracing for a hard landing. It never came. When she opened her eyes, she turned extremely red when she realised she was lying on top of Gilbert's chest.

"Ah! I'm sorry... I didn't see where I was going." she quickly apologised and tried to stand up but her heels wouldn't let her for it hurt her ankles. This was going to be hard...

With every bit of strength, Maddie pushed her elbows up but was pulled down by Gilbert's arm and met his lips on hers. She was a little startled but ended up melting against him. He was that strong, pulling her entire body up so he could kiss her properly.

"Maddie..." he murmured along her lips and bit her lower lip, making her moan and she slapped her mouth with her hand. Did she just moan?

Gilbert chuckled and pulled her up. Maddie's inner self pouted when he stopped kissing her and to be honest, she didn't want him to stop.

"You'll be late for dance... come on, I'll bring you." he said and brought her across the second door and the dance room was in view.

"Um... thank you Gilbert." Maddie shyly thanked and shifted a little.

"Your welcome.. oh and Maddie?"

"Yes?"

"We're not done yet."

Maddie blushed hard and Gilbert saluted her with two fingers with a smirk and walked back through the doors.

She was falling, falling hard for Gilbert Beilschmidt.

* * *

Hehehehehe :3 I ship PruCan so hard after GerIta.

EVERYTHING will be replied tomorrow as its like... 1am here now. LOL. Sorry for any grammar etc. mistakes!

Review please? xx


	9. Chapter 9

One update before I go AWOL (okay not really homework and revision is piling up) until Thursday!

Sort of edited the previous chapter, I trolled reading my mistakes.

PruCan and possible Spamano smut (omg why)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia ):**

#Np : Skrillex - Summit ft Ellie Goulding

* * *

Maddie was half alive after dance practice. Alice blew her head off and she almost had a coronary yelling at her. Thankfully Elizaveta and Lovina calmed her down and they could resume practice but she gave her a very hard time. She reminded herself to never be late again to avoid another run in with her Briton cousin.

She shuffled back to her dorm room with bare feet together with Kayla as her feet really hurt after wearing those damned heels.

"Why were you late anyway, Mad?" the German asked with her serious face.

"I got lost... I forgot the way my brother showed me."

"Then how did you get here?"

Maddie's face started to become red when she remembered what happened in the double doors.

"Um.. well.. Gilbert showed me the way." she prayed that Kayla wouldn't glance at her.

"My idiotic brother? Wow, he really is showing a lot of firsts this year. I wonder why.." Kayla said and grinned at the blushing Canadian.

"I don't know... he's very nice towards me." Maddie's inner self looked up at her and whispered _More than nice, especially with his wonderful lips._

Kayla only laughed and when they were about to climb the staircase, to Maddie's dismay, Gilbert and Ludwig appeared at the staircase, coming down.

"Hello, _kleine Schwester_. Madeleine." Gilbert greeted and winked at Maddie.

"Hey bruders. I have to get back to my room now, so get out of the way." Kayla replied in her most meanest tone.

Ludwig sighed and moved aside, descending and realised his brother, who was still standing there.

"Coming?"

"_Vorangehen._" he replied and climbed back up to hold the Canadian's wrist.

Maddie turned around and blushed. Kayla had already unlocked their dorm and entered, she wished that she was a little bit faster.

"Maddie. Look at me." Gilbert's voice was unusually low.

She looked up and bit her lower lip, habitually. His crimson eyes only made her legs even more jelly-like. Maddie really liked Gilbert, but she wouldn't, couldn't dare to tell him.

"I'm not sorry for just now, you know. But I'd like to make it up to you." he said with a smile.

Maddie's eyes widened a little and blurted out, "How?"

Gilbert let out a laugh and shook his head, making him look absolutely adorable in her eyes. She felt like hitting her face for making herself sound too eager.

"Let me take you out. There's this little quaint town next to the town in front of our academy that serves really great pancakes with awesome maple syrup."

She became delighted at the sound of maple syrup. It reminded her of home and her parents making a fluffy stack every morning.

"You like maple syrup don't you, Madeleine? Tomorrow is a no study day for us, so why not I brings you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied and started hopping up and down. She had a tendency to do that when she was excited or happy.

"Is that a yes to the maple syrup or going out with me?"

Maddie stopped hopping and looked into his eyes again. She bit her lip and then nodded.

"Sure." she put on a brave face and was pulled into his embrace.

"Yay! I'll show you how awesome I can be tomorrow night!"

Without her noticing, Maddie giggled and kissed him on the forehead. He stopped for a moment and looked at her.

Maple! Did I just... kiss him on.. the forehead?

"You're too cute." Gilbert whispered and kissed her full on the lips. It shocked her but she ended up wrapping her arms around his neck.

Maddie felt like melting all over again but to her annoyance, Kayla yelled out at the door,

"How long are you going to keep my room mate outside there?"

"_Verdammt, kleine Schwester_. _Ich hasse dich._ I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Maddie!" he said and skipped down the stairs, off to meet Ludwig.

Laughing to herself, she entered her room and met a smirking Kayla drinking a bottle of Sprite.

"What?" Maddie shyly asked.

"So, you going on a date with my Bruder? Have fun." she said and continued smirking.

She giggled and was about to place her things in the room when she stopped dead in her tracks. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"What's wrong, Mad?"

"I forgot about Alfred..." Maddie turned around with a horrified face.

"How am I suppose to tell Alfred that I'm going out with.. Gilbert?" she suddenly shrieked and Kayla winced at the loudness.

She was going to be in deep, deep, deep trouble with her brother, even more deeper than the Grand Canyon.

* * *

Feliciana was happy to roll around in bed the next morning since she found out from Elizaveta that there were no classes on Wednesdays. It was supposed to be a revision day for the students, but usually most of them didn't.

She felt her Blackberry buzz and checked it. A smile spread across her face when she saw who was the sender.

_Ludwig Beilschmidt : Guten morgen. Can you come out for dinner tonight?_

_Feli : Sure, why not! But I probably have to do all of my homework first..._

The reply was sent into her phone less than a minute later.

_Ludwig Beilschmidt : You can take all the time you need. I'm in no hurry. (:_

Feliciana giggled and tried to imagine the German smiling through a text message. It ended up making her laugh out loud and almost wake up her Hungarian room mate, who was still in Sleepyland.

_Feli : Okay! See you tonight! x_

She left a kiss at the end of the text and her subconscious chided her, _Putting kisses on the end of a text to a boy who just kissed you? Tsk tsk._

A knock on the door made Feli get out of bed instantly and was surprised to find Madeleine Williams outside with a scared face.

"Ve, Madeleine, are you okay?" she asked while letting her in, worried that something bad might have happened.

"Ah.. yeah, I am. Is Elizaveta awake?"

"Ve, I will wake her up."

Feli walked into the room and shook the Hungarian girl awake and almost retaliated when a fist came flying out of the covers.

"Liz! Are you trying to kill me?"

Elizaveta sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinking.

"Oh its you... why did you wake me up? I was gonna have a nice sleep..." Liz pouted.

"Ve, I wouldn't have if it was for Madeleine standing in our living room.."

Maddie appeared in the doorway and started to apologise profusely. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Elizaveta! I.. needed a favour from you."

"You got me up... at nine am... to do you a favour?"

Feli became alarmed when she heared Liz speaking in a quiet voice that dripped of frozen icicles. Maddie also became frightened and kept on apologising.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! But.. I really want to go out tonight.. and I can't without Alfred knowing who it is." she looked remorseful for waking up the now scary Hungarian.

Luckily, Elizaveta's expression had softened and now was back to her normal self.

"Who are you going out with that you don't want Alfred to know?"

Feliciana started giggling when she saw Madeleine blush and say "Um... Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Liz started to laugh and fall back down onto her pillow, together with Feli, who had burst out in giggles.

"So.. you want me to distract Alfred to let you out?" Elizaveta continued after wiping away the tears at the side of her eyelids.

"Yes... I'm sorry! If you can't then I understand.." her face looked crestfallen and if Feli was Liz, she would immediately say yes.

"Hahahaha, why not. I'll call him so I can get with him tonight at 8. Is that okay?"

Maddie's brightened up and started hopping.

"Oh Elizaveta, thank you thank you thank you so much! I love you!" she exclaimed and hopped around in a little circle.

"Yes, yes you're welcome. Now I want my sleep, Feli, entertain her if you want to." Liz said and went back to sleep, quite immediately.

Feliciana felt happy that Madeleine was actually going out on a date.. with Ludwig's brother, no less. She seemed like the quiet, introvert type and this was surprising to her.

A smile crept up onto her lips and she asked the Canadian,

"Would you mind distracting Gilbert so he doesn't come back to his dorm tonight?"

* * *

Lovina stood in the shower, arms crossed. She didn't like taking showers, not that she hated being clean, it was the life-changing thoughts and decisions she disliked. It always happened to her, no matter how much she tried not to think about it.

After blowdrying her hair and got dressed in an old shirt and shorts, she sat down on the couch getting ready to have a night with her beloved.

Her beloved that was a tattered copy of The Divine Comedy. She laughed to herself when she imagined a book being her date. It was funny...

_It's pathetic_, her inner self said while sitting on a chair, huffing angrily.

Lovina was grateful that her annoying and bitchy room mate wasn't home, she always went out for dinner with her large-chested sister and didn't come back until the early hours, drunk. Thankful that Natalia wasn't one to make weird noises when she was drunk, Lovi didn't mind at all.

Just as she was about to settle into her armchair with her book, her Blackberry beeped and she picked it up. She frowned.

_Will you please give me a chance to explain?_

She recognised the number. In fact, she had memorised the number a million times, it was stuck in her head. Snorting, Lovina threw her phone into the side of the armchair and ignored the text. Five minutes later, another text came in.

_I'm begging you, Lovi. Please? Heracles is out. Come over._

Furious, she punched in a reply and threw it back into the side, trying to focus on the second chapter.

_Fuck no. Don't text me._

Then another one came in and Lovina was ready to break her phone or just switch it off when the text she read made her stop.

_I will tell you why I left._

Her mind told her no, never, not in a gazillion years but her body was urging her to go meet him. Another text came in.

_I promise you, Lovi. I will tell you everything._

Grabbing her jacket and sneakers, Lovina ran out of the room.

Antonio watched his Grecian room mate get ready to leave dorm, tying the laces on his boots.

"What time will you come back?" he asked and Heracles lifted up both his hands.

"Ten? Could you come back at... twelve?"

The Grecian turned around with a grin. "Why? Having a girl over?"

Antonio laughed and nodded. Well, he hoped that she would be coming. If not he'd just stay in the dorm and try again tomorrow.

"Have a good time with Sakura. See ya." he waved his room mate out and sat down on the table, sighing. Was she going to come? It was a 70 percent chance that she wouldn't. There was a rap on the door and he thought it was Heracles coming back to get his scarf, which he did forget and was lying on his armchair. Antonio picked it up and opened it, saying

"Here you-" but he stopped when he saw that it was his Italian beauty standing in front of him with a scowl.

"You said you would explain. Well, you better fucking explain."

Pushing him aside, Lovina walked in and leaned on the mini kitchen island. He closed the door and hung the scarf on the hook nearby.

He looked at her, who was glaring at him, lower lip jutting out defiantly. He really wanted to bite on it.

"Well? Explain then."

Then, an idea struck him. He wasn't going to let his Italian go off just like that.

"It won't be easy."

Lovina huffed angrily and replied, "You fucking tomato bastard, explain now or I'm fucking leaving."

To prevent that from happening, he leaned over to her, making escape futile. She glared even more at him and wanted to push him away, but could not.

"I will explain... but I'm going to play a little game with you."

"What? Fuck you! I'm not playing any game with you!"

"You still want to know the truth, right?"

Lovina pursed her lips. It was true that she wanted to know why he left. Why he made her wonder for so long.

"Fine. What the hell do you want to play?" Little to her imagination, she didn't know she would regret it... or not.

"I will answer your questions... and every question will require you to take off one article of clothing."

Lovina was fuming mad now. She lifted her hand to smack the Spaniard's cheek but was stopped by his strong grip. She forgot how strong he was...

"Its either that, or you live on, not knowing why."

She needed to know. She wanted to know. But why was a part of her begging her to comply to what he said. Lovina had no choice.

"Bring it on."

Antonio grinned devilishly and kissed her hard.

* * *

SUSPENSE MODE ON.

Heheh. I have to get off the laptop now as my mother is being very... noisy. ):

_Review replies :_

**Bluejay139 : Yay, thank you for reading! Swear I could have been blushing while typing it. Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**lenluv139 : EDITED! Sorry, I was rushing cos it was really really late. Hope you'll like this chapter! :***

**Idea-explosion : Writing Prucan is hard... because I cannot stop turning red. Its as bad as writing GerIta. Let's see how Alfred will take it when he finds out Maddie is out with Gil :3 Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**memoranda : aw thank you for reading! ^_^**

**fallendeHimmel : I FEEL YOU OH GOSH. I re-read it and started laughing at my typo. :* Hope you'll like this chapter, hehe.**

** 14 : UPDATE FOR YOUUUUUUUUU :3 hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Hikaru-NeeChan : my feels when I was typing it, FEELS EVERYWHEREEEEEEEEEEEE :* hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Livia-Van-Darret : Aw yay! Hehe, really thankful for you and the rest for reading it. Hope you'll like this chapter! 3**

****Reviews please? xx


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, I'm back from AWOL! Supposed to update last night but I had a friend over and we were too busy being weird/retarded so sorry! :x

Loadsa reviews my phone's email notification won't shut up. Thank you really I love every single one of you :*

Spamano smut (omg I'm really writing this), possible Prucan smut (MORALITY GONE).

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia... Dammit.**

#Np : Skrillex ft. Sirah - Kyoto

* * *

Antonio took this opportunity to nip Lovina's lower lip but she pushed him away forcefully with every single bit of strength that she had and slapped him across the face.

"_Cazzo idiota!_" she yelled and was shocked to see the Spaniard merely give a smile and look at her with an adoring face. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I have always loved it when you speak Italian." he said softly and grinned again, making her blush.

"Shut up! Tell me why now!"

"You have to ask a question remember, _amor?_"

Lovina thought a little about it and asked,

"Where did you go?"

Antonio bent down to take off her sneakers and she flinched but remembered that she had to remove something if she asked a question. What made her grateful, and happy, was that he was still chivalrous enough to take off her shirt or something else. He placed it on the side and sat on the dining table that was nearby the kitchen island.

"I left for Paris the night after we argued. I'm sorry for that though. I didn't eat your pasta, I swear to god."

"Oh come on! You know how much I loved that pasta! I actually thought you left me for that..." she said and pouted.

He started laughing and wiped away tears from his eyes.

"Lovi! Why would I leave you because of PASTA?"

"I dont know!" A moment passed then she asked again "Why did you leave for Paris?"'

He pulled off her socks then and placed it neatly together with her red Converse sneakers.

"Trouble. Really bad trouble with... your people."

Lovina blinked and stared at him. A moment passed for a while then she spoke in a very quiet voice.

"Why did you leave me? What do you mean, bad trouble with my people?"

Antonio gave a little smile and took her wrist to take off her leather cuff and her jacket. She scowled and retorted, "Hey you said one!"

"You asked two questions, _cariño."_ he said and smiled. He felt like kissing her again when she gave an adorable pout.

"My father works with the _Cuerpo Nacional de Policía_ and he came to Italy. He was on this big case but he refused to tell me anything at all when I met him after school. So, I tried to find out what it was. I wished I didn't."

He paused and continued.

"He came to Milan because he was on the case of the Italian mafia. I didn't know it would get him into trouble." He noticed that Lovina had suddenly become stiff and was staring at him. "My father had to confront the mafioso, I followed him. You couldn't believe the things that went through my head I had when I saw your grandfather sitting on the grand armchair, ordering my father to get out and never interfere in Italian."

Lovina had started to shake and pressed a hand to her mouth. Wincing at the memory, Antonio moved on.

"One of them found me and brought me to kneel with my father. He was yelling at me for being a _estúpido _and then your grandfather stopped him. He knew me, he said I was his granddaughter's friend and didn't want to hurt me. But he would hurt my father. I couldn't let him do that, could I?" he bitterly laughed.

"I tried to reason with the guy next to your Nonno who was aiming a submachine gun in Italian to not do anything to my father."

"Did he... do anything to your father?" Lovina's voice was no less than a terrified whisper.

"No. But I got this instead." Antonio unbuttoned his shirt and turned around, making her cry out. He could remember the person screaming and begging to stop, only to realise that it was he himself making those sounds. The four eight inch scars done by a sharp knife by the henchman didn't hurt anymore but it brought back painful memories.

"Your Nonno ordered the man to stop and he told my father to get out of Italy together with me or else both of us would be in worse trouble. They would find us. I was brought to a hospital, the nurses didn't even want to touch me. They knew it was the work of the mafioso. Only one kind doctor was brave enough to clean my wounds and stitch me up."

He turned around to see a close-to-crying Lovina, hands over her mouth.

"I left Milan that night after we argued. I remember your texts, telling me you were moving here. I knew. I wanted to go after you but they eventually caught up with us. He was gunned down while we were running through the French countryside." he rubbed his temple slowly, trying not to remember his father's dead body on the gravel.

"The same man that carved my back had done it. Your Nonno came up in a car and I still remember what he told me. _Non voglio farti del male, giovanotto. Tuo padre era un uomo coraggioso a venire a cercarmi. Tuttavia, nessuno attraversa la mafia. Se si lascia, non verrà dopo di voi. Addio uomo giovane, può non abbiamo mai incrociano di nuovo._ And he just.. left."

(Translation : _I do not want to hurt you, young man. Your father was brave to come and look for me. However, nobody crosses the mafia. If you leave, I will not come after you. Farewell, young man, may we never cross paths again._)

"I took whatever money I had in my father's account and come here to find you. I couldn't tell you why. I'm sorry. I just..." he stopped and clenched his fist, trying not to cry. _¡Maldita sea! Be a man!_

He didn't realise that Lovina had pulled him into a tight hug and was apologizing over and over again. He never heard her apologize. Lovina, apologize? No way.

"I know about the Veneziano mafia. I know that Nonno's in charge. I didn't want anyone to know about my dark family background. Even Feliciana doesn't want to have anything to do with it. But.. you have to know that if I have to.. you know.. we have to join them."

Antonio pushed Lovina back and stared at her. She was close to crying, something that he never saw, and sighed. He knew that she was someone who took her responsiblities seriously. She never shirked it.

"I understand."

She smiled a little and then looked at him intently. "Did you ever mean to leave me?" He shook his head and widened his eyes a little when she pulled off her old t-shirt and flung it behind her head. He completely forgot that he had to take something off and she had asked a question. Trying not to look down at her white lace bra, _why was she wearing lace does she wear this when she's going to sleep?_

"Never."

"Do you love me?"

"_Para siempre y siempre, cariño._" He said and grinned when he hooked his fingers on the loops of her shorts to pull it down. _Matching, _he thought to himself.

"Remember what we did the night after we went out to the _Galleria Vittorio Emanuele_? When I bought like four pairs of shoes from Salvatore Ferragamo."

"God woman, how many damn shoes did you need... Oh." He remembered what they did afterwards and he looked up to see his Italian smiling coyly. Hell, she was so different compared to the fierce girl he met a year ago. Now she was a winsome beauty.

"Want it?"

"Oh god yes."

Antonio pulled her in for a hard kiss and pushed her back onto the sofa, nipping and biting her lower lips whenever he could. His tongue delved into her mouth and she moaned a little. Pulling her up close to his chest, he quickly unhooked her bra and pushed her back down.

"You really did miss me, Toni?" she asked with a little grin.

"I'm thankful that you have only one last thing on and you just asked a question. But, yes." he grinned and pulled off her white lace underwear, making her giggle until she heard him mumble something unintelligible.

"What did you say?", Lovina asked, tracing Antonio's scars slowly and then she heard him say ouch. Damn. She wondered if it was Alessandro had cut him up. She felt like going back to Italy and scalping him. She sat up and held his face.

"_Voi tutto bene_, Toni? Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"Oh you know..", he mentioned and grinned.

She stared at him then felt his jeans pressing against her hips.

"You should have just told me.", she grinned back at him and started to unbuckle his belt and pulled down his jeans.

The thin fabric really showed off his impressive erection. She brushed her whole hand against it. Antonio gripped the sofa handle and groaned.

"Stop teasing me, woman."

"You know what I like to do.", Lovina said with a bored expression and he gave her a slightly horrified look. She winked and pulled away his boxers.

"You don't want it?" she asked, taking another lick, swirling her tongue around his entire erection and then surprising him by harshly swallowing it in one go till it hit the back off her throat. He let out a low moan as his hand made its way into her messy, brown hair.

The slow leisurely pace that she did till she started bobbing her head at was torturous towards him. And then she started to hum and swallow repeatedly around his dick and he lost all self control in an instant. Antonio squeezed his eyes shut while muttering "_Santa Maria_, I fucking missed this."

Lovina started to bob her head faster and he bit his lip and willed himself to open his eyes. That's all it took. All it took was for him to peel his eyes open again and see her staring at him dead on with her lips around his dick and he felt himself lose control as he tugged her odd curl lightly and released himself into her warm mouth.

He started to push back his hair and glanced forward at her, sitting up, watching him with a playful look. Some of his cum was trickling down her mouth. Lovina smugly reached a finger up to wipe it off her mouth and lick it up and Antonio gaped.

"Did I get it right?", she asked and made a pop sound as she let go of her finger.

Antonio gave a glare and Lovina almost got scared, thinking she did something wrong.

"Spot on.", he drawled and pulled me up to meet his lips again. He could taste himself in her mouth and she moaned when he tugged her curl once more.

"Toni, I-", she was about to say something but then she gasped out loud when his single finger went through.

She groaned from the pain but couldn't help herself from lifting her hips to try to intensify the warm wet feeling of Antonio's fingers in her. He let her fuck his fingers while biting and sucking on her lower lip. The pleasure of his mouth took away the pain from his fingers and soon he was inserting a third, hitting a spot that made her cry out and see white.

Lovina was losing it and as soon as she looked away to squeeze her eyes shut, feeling close, he let his fingers slide out of her licking his fingers as though it were melted chocolate.

"I could remember the first time I did this to you."

She growled unimpressively at him and she felt like really shouldn't have done that.

Antonio didn't immediately go for it. Instead he cupped the side of her neck and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing Lovina fully on the lips and turning his head sideways to deepen it. He ground his hips into hers, the weight pressing her even further into the sofa. Antonio sort of wondered if Heracles would be asking loads of questions.. but he wasn't one to ask much. He was glad that his room mate's pet cats were sleeping, or it would be much of a spoiler. Lovina, on the other hand was going to go crazy if he didn't just take her there and then.

"What the hell are you doing, staring into the distance?" she asked against his mouth, gasping when Antonio's erection brushed against her entrance. He broke the kiss and went for her neck instead.

"Nothing. You ready?" He smiled devilishly to himself.

Lovina nodded and kissed his lips roughly again. It just reminded her of the night she lied to Feliciana that she was going out with her friends and the things they did afterwards..

Without any hesitation, Antonio grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt a large pressure at her entrance and Lovina lifted her hips, making it a little bit easier and he pushed in to the hilt. The feeling of him completely filling her was beyond amazing and she threw her head back. How did she survive not doing this for three months?

"Chigi..." she groaned, arching her back and wrapped her arms around Antonio's back, tracing the scars slowly. He hissed and looked down at his Italian.

"Do you love doing that?" he asked, expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry.. for my family doing that to you. I want to make you feel better." Lovina quietly said.

Antonio bent down to give her a kiss on the nose. "You already are, _cariño_."

With another grin, she grabbed his back harder and ground upwards in response. She felt like she was going to lose her sanity any single second.

"Well Toni, you can stop being gentle and fuck me. Now." she growled viciously and bucked her hips upward, biting his ear, hearing him moan which sent tremors through her entire body.

"You asked for this."

Antonio slammed his hips forward repeatedly, grabbing her hips and bringing them down to meet his thrusts. Lovina's body bounced wildly up and down the sofa and she madly grabbed his back again, regretting doing it when he hissed in pain again but she had to find something to hold onto or she might fall off.

"Nnnghhh, ahhhhh!" she cried, throwing her head back and gasping for breath as Antonio pounded into her. Her legs shook as the pleasure hit her at full force, not yet reaching her spot but feeling oh so damn good. Seriously, she didn't know how she endured.

He pulled her up from the small of her back so that they were both sitting more or less upright and Lovina could bounce freely on top of him, which she took full advantage of. He leaned in to kiss her neck and she let her head fall back slightly, angling herself until she felt Antonio hit a certain spot.

"Ahhhhh, Antonio!" she screamed, slamming down erratically, feeling sweet pressure build into her stomach.

Shit, was she going to wake up everybody?

Antonio felt himself getting closer to the edge with each whimper his Italian emitted from her panting mouth.

"Cum for me, Lovi.." he groaned, pulling her curl once more and she completely lost it.

Lovina screamed again, digging her acrylic nails into his back, spazzing uncontrollably. Her muscles clenched around the Spaniard's member, spilling his white-hot substance inside her as he hit his overpowering orgasm.

Exhausted, he fell down on top of her and mumbled, "Thank god... for.. sound-proofed rooms."

Lovina giggled and kissed Antonio lovingly. "_Ti amo_, Antonio Fernandez.." she said.

"_Como yo te quiero_, Lovina Vargas."

Heracles' white kitten meowed to herself and both of them were glad that it was the only one that got a free show.

* * *

Maddie was sitting across her dashing Prussian date and was proud of herself that she hadn't turn red at all ever since he met her in front of the academy. Straightening her maroon cocktail dress that had an elegant bow tied around her waist, she felt like she had him around her little finger. Gilbert Beilschmidt had never broke eye contact with her when they had sat down to have dinner. Well, if you could call pancakes dinner.

"You look beautiful, Madeleine." he said with a smile but she couldn't see it as it was hidden behind his hands and wrists.

"Thank you, Gilbert..." she shyly thanked and looked around the restaurant. It really reminded her of the places in her country when she was a little girl and a young Alfred ranting about how there wasn't any hamburgers. She giggled at the memory.

"Here you go. Ten stack for the mister and a fifteen for the missus." the waiter placed down the stack of fluffy pancakes topped with a square shaped piece of butter and a big jug full of maple syrup. Maddie felt like drooling looking at the light brown gooey liquid.

"Thank you." Gilbert paid him and continued looking at the Canadian, who was dreamily looking at her pretty tall stack of pancakes.

"Are you sure you can eat all that, Madeleine...?" he was unsure and afraid that she might get a stomach ache.

"Are you kidding me? I could probably eat five plates of this!" she happily replied and started to pour maple syrup all over the stack. She didn't care if she was eating this for dinner, she could eat it EVERYDAY.

"You're so adorable..." he mumbled and watched her eat. Even eating, she looked adorable. How can one become so cute?

"Gilbert, aren't you going to eat?" he heard Maddie's voice and snapped out of his daze. He saw that she was already halfway through her stack and was eyeing his.

"Yes! Unless you want more?"

"No, I'm good..."

While Gilbert was eating, he couldn't help but look at the way the Canadian was eating. He felt like leaning over and kissing her lips, that were now coated in bits of maple syrup and she swiped her tongue over them to make it clean. Shuddering a little, he focused on eating.

After they were finished, it was already pretty late and there weren't many people walking around.

"We should head back before it gets late..." Maddie worriedly said, glancing around.

"Nah... we can actually go back at whatever time we want. I once stayed out until 4 in the morning."

"Let me guess, you were drinking?"

Gilbert flushed a little. "Uh.. yeah. With West. I mean Ludwig."

Maddie then remembered what Feliciana had asked her to do. She couldn't let Gilbert return to his room. Then an idea struck her. It was brave of her, but she really wanted to know him much more better.

"Hey, what if we go out exploring? I don't want to go back yet because Kayla might be still awake and I don't want her asking questions..."

"_Kleine schwester _always asks too much... I wonder how is she going to get a boyfriend." he chuckled and took her hand, leading to the train station. Maddie felt herself turning warm and curled her fingers around Gilbert's, making him turn around and look at her with a surprised look.

She only smiled back and was actually surprised at herself being so brave. It was unlike her.

"Oh, she's like..." then trailed off. She couldn't tell Gilbert that she liked the Russian third-year teacher/student. He could blow a gas cap off.

The train station was coming into view and the next train appeared at the platform at the right time. However it was full of people, probably coming back from work or wherever they were.

"Damn it... You wouldn't mind squeezing, Maddie?" She shook her head and entered the train together with him. Immediately, she minded. There was almost limited space and she couldn't move a limb without hitting someone. Then, a man in a business suit pushed Maddie's back and she crashed into Gilbert, making them trapped in the corner of the train. Maple!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she started to apologize but stopped abruptly when she saw Gilbert gazing down at her intently. Something began to poke her waist and she began to blush. He looked embarrassed and pulled Maddie close to him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear and kissed her lips. Maddie didn't do anything but let him.

He tasted maple syrup on her mouth.

Yummy.

* * *

I will go hide in a cave now I just wrote smut wow (sorry for any mistakes, i'm like woozy now)

Reviews will be replied in tomorrow's update! Much love to all of you and if the translations are wrong, please inform me. (:

Translations:

_Cazzo idiota - Fucking idiot_

_cariño - Darling_

_Cuerpo Nacional de Policía_ - _National Police Corps_

_para siempre y siempre - Forever and always_

_Voi tutto bene? - Are you alright?_

Prucan smut (OMG NO MORE MORALS), GerIta and RussiaxBerlin next chapter :3

Reviews please? xx


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back... from the dead. Deeeeeep deeeeep apologies for all of you readers who have been waiting! ): I was very busy with homework + revision and for this entire week I just had my Preliminary exams so I couldn't use the laptop at all. ): I have another Prelim examination coming up on August -cries- and GCSE is coming... Therefore, I will give a long-ish sort of update! I love all of you who have recently followed/favorited/waited for eons. Thank you, really THANK YOU.

Prucan smut (o rly), bits of Gerita, Amehun and Ruslin (lol its Russia and Berlin).

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia ;_; **

#Np : Skrillex - First of The Year (Equinox) _i listen to too much dubstep_

* * *

Maddie felt really bad that she was doing THIS in a totally crowded train full of strangers. Not to mention that the boy she was kissing had a pretty much raging hard on. That... was... poking.. against.. her. Where did all her common sense disappear to? But she did like Gilbert, so to hell with common sense.

"Maddie, do you want to get off at the next station since the door opening is here.." she had to strain her ears a little because Gilbert's voice was far too hoarse. She nodded with a little smile plastered on her lips.

The train operator's voice that clearly voiced out the upcoming station's name made Maddie wince at the loudness and dragged Gilbert out the second the train door opened. She giggled to herself when she saw him try to push down his jeans from the corner of her eye. The board above her head made her notice and turn around to face the red-faced albino.

"Lyestone? Where is this?" she asked innocently, trying very hard to keep in her laughter and giggles.

"Uh... an old mining town. Its been renovated so.. yeah. Goddammit." he replied and gritted his teeth. This was so embarassing. And hard. The Canadian in front of him had no idea how much he wanted her and he would just tear her dress apart and take her right there and then.

"Well, come on!"

Maddie started to tiptoe and walk around like a fairy on the uneven streets, Tinkerbell-like. Gilbert finally calmed down his little self and smiled to himself while looking at the orange haired girl dancing around the streets, humming to herself. It was this that attracted him to Maddie ever since he saw her during the Opening Ceremony. Even if it was going to get him killed by Alfred..

There weren't many people walking around the town and Gilbert only came here if he wanted to see the stars at the old quarry, which he found by accident. Wait, the quarry! A little Gilbird-shaped lightbulb lit up above his head.

"Maddie, would you like to go somewhere nice?" he ran up to the lithe Canadian and asked.

"You've already brought me to a nice place, Gil! Look! The stars are so pretty!" she said and kept on walking with her head, facing upwards. Gilbert began to panic when she almost tripped and crashed into a passerby.

"Ah, Maddie come on. I'll show you a place where you can see the stars much more clearer." he held her hand and slowly realised what he did when Maddie blushed and did a tiny victory dance in his head. This was getting somewhere.

After fifteen minutes, Gilbert spotted the ivory blue quarry and half-dragged, half-walked Madeleine together with him because she was really fascinated with the bright, twinkling stars above, she didn't even bother to look where she was going. There wasn't anybody at the quarry and he settled down on the grass, pulling Maddie to sit down next to him.

"_Gott_, Maddie, are you that interested in stars?" he panted heavily and looked at her, only to see her still looking up at the dark blue sky.

"Yeah, I remember looking at stars together with Alfred when we were kids before. It was really nice.." she trailed off and suddenly lay down on the grass, with a big smile on her face. Gilbert stiffened a little and stared at her, begging little Gilbert to not.. come.. up.. again.. Madeleine turned her head to look at him and patted the grass patch next to her. "Lie down! Its nicer that way!" He gulped and did as she asked.

It was true that the sight was really splendid but Gilbert's eyes could only return to Maddie's face and her enticing smile that never failed to make him feel oddly.. happy. _Control, control, control, _was the only thing that he repeated in his head like in a trance. It was hard.. really hard. However, that wasn't the only thing that was hard. Then, Madeleine just had to turn sideways and look at him.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Gilbert. I'll remember this night." she leaned forward, giving him one hell of a view of her breasts almost coming out from her dress and kissing him on the forehead.

Screw control.

Gilbert pulled Maddie on top of him and started to kiss her like never before. She let out a tiny yelp but kept quiet and pressed herself forward. His arms snaked around her waist and Maddie pulled his shirt collar to make both of them sit upright. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily and Maddie pushed his head forward to kiss him again. Gilbert's hand quietly moved up her dress's skirt and into her inner thigh.

"Gil.. what are you.. doing?" she asked with a quiet whisper and shuddered in delight when he planted butterfly kisses on her neck and his hand slowly massaged her inner thigh. "Something you might like." was his only reply and the poke in waist came back. Maddie could only groan and kiss his forehead again. She almost jolted out of his arms when his fingers lightly rubbed the outer part of her underwear.

Madeleine was about to kiss his lips again when it seemed like her common sense and subconscious slapped her in the face and screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? More importantly... WHAT IS HE DOING TO YOU?" She suddenly stood up and fell backwards, to Gilbert's surprise and shock.

"Maddie, are you alright? Come here!" he raised a hand to lift her up but she smacked it away and stared at him with wide, unblinking eyes. Gilbert's worst fear slowly dawned on him and he hit himself mentally. Goddammit! He tried to help her up but Maddie just kept moving away from him and he could hear her talking to herself in a hushed tone. "What the hell was I thinking oh my god what was I just doing.."

"Come here! You could fall into the quarry!" he yelled and stopped moving towards her when he heard a noise come from behind him. Gilbert turned around and realised that it was coming from Madeleine's clutch. He staggered a bit when she ran past him and picked up the call. Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! He could only curse himself at this moment and walked back up the slope.

"Yeah.. I'm coming, Alice. Yes, bye bye." he heard her say and she put down her iPhone. Gilbert wanted to hold her and tell her how sorry he was when she immediately stood up and didn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry... but I have to go. Alice is calling for me and I don't want to be late. I'll see you around, Gilbert. Thank you for dinner." she curtly said and walked back up the hill, leaving Gilbert standing there, looking at her disappear. When she did, he started to hit himself mentally and physically and lay back down on the grass. Now he just wanted to sit down in a bar and make himself drunk silly. But first, he decided to go back to the academy and get West. If he wasn't preoccupied with his Italian then.

Gilbert felt like crying. He lost Maddie.

* * *

Feliciana was slowly rubbing her forehead due to the headache she was having at the moment. At this moment, she felt like killing Alice Kirkland. She was suppose to go meet Ludwig but was dragged away by the Briton before she could even go and meet him. Feli was grateful that Ludwig understood and told her that they could go out tomorrow or on the weekends. But now, she was just pissed that Alice had taken her away. She had planned everything and now it was ruined. Just ruined! Feli hoped that Maddie would come soon.

Ten minutes later, Natalia and Katyusha came into the room together with Kayla and Sakura behind them. Elizaveta and Madeleine were still not present. Feliciana could only wonder where was her sister. The door slammed open and an angry Hungarian walked into the room demanding Alice for a good reason.

"You better have a good reason why you made us come here at 11.30pm, Alice. I was busy.." she growled at her and crossed her arms in defiance. She shrunk a little when the Brit glared at her and replied,

"Have I ever asked you to come without a good reason? No, am I right? Now sit down and stop bloody complaining, Liz." Alice turned to look at Feliciana and she asked "Where in blazes is your sister?"

"Ve, I don't know.. I couldn't get her on the phone at all." The door opened once more and Madeleine Williams came in looking dazzling in her maroon dress but.. unlike Madeleine Williams. Her face was scrunched and it looked as though she just cried. She sat down next to Feliciana and gave asmile.

"Ve, are you okay, Maddie?" she whispered and was returned with a nod. Despite her agreement, Feli could tell something bad happened.

After Alice got off the phone with a defeated look, she turned around and faced the seven girls in front of her.

"I can't seem to get Lovina, so Feliciana, you'll have to inform her tomorrow or as soon as possible. Anyway, I have called you girls here because the Annual Gala is coming up in four months time and we have to practice."

Kayla scoffed. "What? Four months? Why do we have to practice NOW?"

Alice icily replied, "Oh Miss Beilschmidt, four months is a very very short time. Ours is the most anticipated performance that will be given during the gala."

"Why so?" Kayla fired back.

Natalia laughed gaily, she sounded a little tipsy, "Why do you think so many girls try their best to join Modern Dance? We don't accept anyone but the best. Consider yourself lucky."

"Yes, like Natalia said, we don't accept anyone but the best. Four of you newcomers are relatively good but you still need practice. So you girls are going to go through intensive training starting from tomorrow."

"Ah, intensive training. I remember that.." Katyusha said and giggled to herself.

"Therefore, report here tomorrow after lunch dressed in your tank top and shorts. Wear sneakers and bring heels or vice versa. Got it? You too, second-years." Alice snapped and started to go through her Android again.

"Oh yes, before I forget, every single one of you has to an individual performance. Or duo. Whatever floats your boat. You can choose whatever song you want then show it to us. The four newcomers, you'll be starting first so find a song that suits you best."

"Alice, what's this year's song?" Sakura asked and stifled a yawn. She too had just come back from an abrupt date with her Grecian boyfriend.

The Briton had a sly smile and mentioned "Two songs this year, my dear Sakura. You'll find out in tomorrow's practice. Now off you go, get some sleep and breakfast. Feliciana, remember to inform your sister."

All of the girls stood up and Kayla walked towards Madeleine, who was unusually quiet and was gazing into the distance.

"Hey Mad, are you okay? You look... horrible. Did something bad happen?" she asked worriedly.

"No.. I'm okay. I'm just tired." Maddie replied and walked out together with her room mate. Kayla was curious though, she wasn't satisfied with Madeleine's answer. Something must have happened between her and her idiotic Prussian brother.

* * *

Gilbert lay on his bed with a bottle of vodka in his right hand. He felt like killing himself after the night's disaster and his brother wasn't helping either.

"So let me get this straight. My brother, the awesome Prussian, Gilbert Beilschmidt, got rejected by Madeleine Williams?" Ludwig said, hiding his snort at the end, and took a swig of his lager.

"_Den Mund halten_, West. Just let me get drunk. I don't give a shit if there are classes tomorrow, I'd rather skip them."

"Hah, I bet you don't want to see her during French. Am I right?"

"I said shut up! She might not want to even look at me or even talk to me anymore... I suck." Gilbert gloomily replied and sat up to drink the remainder of his vodka. Throwing it in the bin, he uncorked another one and started to drink again.

"Why the hell aren't you out with the Vargas chick?"

Ludwig looked at his phone and frowned. "Alice Kirkland dragged her away before she could meet me for dinner. Something to do with dance."

"Hasn't that occurred before with Romi?" Ludwig's eyes glared at Gilbert and he threw the empty can at his brother's head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Don't mention her anymore."

"_Ja, ja_, I'm sorry. We're such failures in romance."

"I'm not a failure in romance, I'm perfectly alright with Feliciana."

"Always the perfectionist brother. Nyeh!" Gilbert pulled his eyelid down and lay back on his bed, drinking his vodka.

Ludwig looked at his phone which had just received a text message and wiped away the memory of the girl who once got his heart but... _Nein_, he wasn't going to think about it.

_Feliciana : I'm so sorry for just now Luddy ): Please forgive me! Alice just appeared out of nowhere and got me..._

_Me : It's alright, Feliciana. I understand, really. You should get some sleep, its late._

A reply buzzed straight to his phone less than two minutes later.

_Feliciana : I'll make it up to you when I can! Buonanotte (:_

He smiled at her adorable self and replied.

_Me : I'll be looking forward to it (; Guten Nacht, mein liebe._

"Stop texting your girlfriend and pay attention to my woes!" Gilbert whined and pouted at him. Urgh.

* * *

Ivan Braginski woke up the next morning, feeling wonderful. He spent the entire night reading Dostoevsky's Crime and Punishment and was happy to have Russian Lit after his lesson. However, his mind cheekily wandered to a beautiful blonde-haired German girl that had crashed into him yesterday morning. He wondered if he would see her today.

Getting dressed in his everyday clothes, Ivan wrapped his favourite scarf around his neck and collected his books. His room mate, Francis Bonnefoy, had left early to go meet his girlfriend, who was also his best friend, Alice Kirkland. Locking the door, he set off towards the academy's hallways.

To his happiness, Kayla Beilschmidt was right in front of him and she turned around, suddenly a light blush spread on her face. He gave her his serene smile.

"Good morning, sunflower." Ivan greeted and pushed back a strand of hair that had escaped. He found it a little amusing that Kayla was very flustered at this moment.

"G-g-good morning, Ivan."

"Walk with me?"

He badly wanted to laugh at her for being too cute and being flustered when she nodded. He could guess that she was not like this when she was around her brothers.

After having a little bit of small talk, they arrived at the Italian classroom which Kayla had to bid him goodbye.

"I'll see you around..."

Ivan decided to push things a little bit forward and kissed her on the cheek, making Kayla turn exceptionally red.

"Goodbye, sunflower. I'll see you later." he grinned and walked away to the Russian classroom. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

Okay I'm done! I will most likely update again tomorrow or worse, next week, I'M SORRRRRRYYYY. I have Accounts and Science exams on Monday and Tuesday so I will have to study on Sunday. ):

Translations :

_Den Mund Halten - Shut up_

_Review replies :_

_**Idea-explosion : **_Weeeelll, Spain has his reasons. (; Hope you liked the chapters hehe. Thank you for being my new reader *_*

_**Hikaru-NeeChan : **_Omfg IFKR. I would put every single accurate gif that I could. Much love for you! Hope you enjoy this chapter :*

_**lenluv139 : **_BBY WHERE HAVE YOU DISAPPEARED FROM MY LYF? Okay clingy clingy feelings. Hope you're not too busy and you have time to read :b :*

_**Bluejay139 : **_You could not imagine my face when I was typing that in the midst of my family members walking around. Poker face ON. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :*

_**lollypop152 : **_Aw thank you for reading! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thank you for being a new reader ^_^

_**BlueRavenQuill : **_My feels, there is something comforting about Spamano really. Hope you'll like this chapter and thank you for being a new reader ^_^

_**Stine chan USA : **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HERE OMG I HAVE TAINTED YOU (well maybe not) LOLOL.

_**Schizo Zombie Kitten : **_Awww, thank you for reading! Hope you will enjoy this chapter and thank you for being a new reader :*

_**IrisAthensAvono : **_THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU, yes I used google translate, lol it sucks. Big hug for you! ^_^

Reviews please? xx


	12. Author's Note (AGAIN PSHHH)

Hi guys wow okay I suck big time. :c I'm really sorry for not updating! My computer went bust and the laptop I'm typing now is really slow. :(

YES, I'M COMING BACK. FOR REALS. But updates will be slow as hell. I'm gonna get my new Macbook next month so yes, MOAR UPDATESSSSSSS.

I also had a story I wrote a long time ago but rewrote it! It'll be in Fictionpress and hope you guise will read it c:

I will start writing the new chapter tomorrow night and post it soon! luv you guise x


	13. Chapter 12

**EDITED ON 15032013**

And I'm back! (What's up with the font being grey idek). Hope I've not gone rusty or something and this will be a proper and total comeback! c:

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia.**

#np : Ailee - I Will Show You

* * *

**_Three months later..._**

Maddie was grimacing in pain while holding a pose in front of Elizaveta and Alice. The gala was approaching in three weeks time and the past three months had been physically and mentally torturous to Maddie. She felt like giving up when Alice tutted and told her to do it again.

"Straighter! I want that leg straight!" her crisp British accent sounded worse when she was agitated.

As if this wasn't enough for Maddie. She had signed up for night French classes and ended up coming home late, resulting in her falling asleep right as her head touched her bed. Maddie didn't want to see... him. The sight of him, hell the thought of him, just made her feel completely embarrassed and stupid. Every time she caught a glimpse of his silver hair or face, Maddie would immediately hide in a corner to avoid seeing him. It was as if two parts of her had split and one was chiding her for letting him do that to her while the other was scolding her too but for not letting him continue. Damn it, her head wasn't right.

"Madeleine! Where is your head? Repeat that dance step." Elizaveta's voice rang in her ears and she shook her head at her thoughts. Alice patted her shoulder and gave her a stern look. "We'll do this all day until you get it right, understand?" Maddie groaned inwardly. This was going to be another long day.

Feliciana wasn't having an easier time either. She had to sing AND dance but her dance moves were perfect. The only thing that bothered Sakura was her voice. She could feel the Japanese girl sigh when she sang the part wrongly. It was Feli's fault anyway, she spent the last three months acing her tests and perfecting her dance moves, but not her singing. She didn't get to see Ludwig in a long time too. While Feli sat on the floor, listening to Sakura sing the part again with the correct pitch, her eyes wandered to her sister who was dancing together with Katyusha and Natalia. Lovi was lucky she was an awesome dancer and Alice didn't give her a singing part. Incidentally, Lovi did look like she was.. glowing everyday and much more happier even with usual cussing. She wondered if something had happened between her and Antonio.

Sighing a little, Feli stood up and sang the part once more, to the delight of Sakura.

"Yes, good! Just like that. Keep it up, Feli-chan."

Nearby the desk, Kayla stood there, humming to herself the tune of the song which she was going to perform and started dancing. It was a mixture of ballet and random dancing, something that she used to do when she was bored at home and her _bruders_ weren't home. She felt quite happy for the past few months. Her tests were showing good results and she was sure her parents would be happy when she returned home for Christmas to show her results. But what made her much more happier was that she was in a really discreet relationship with Ivan. Kayla couldn't help but blush at the thought of him. She was thankful that it was a quiet relationship because she would be in deep deep deep trouble if her _bruders_ ever found out. Especially Gilbert. Kayla knew he hated Ivan to the core but she never knew why.

"Its been a long time.." she muttered under her breath while doing a pirouette.

Kayla blushed when she remembered one of her dates with Ivan. The way his eyes looked he bent down to kiss her on the lips was so sexy, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him even hard. She was a bit taken aback when Ivan pulled away and chuckled, poking her on her nose.

"Slow down, my little sunflower." he had said and embraced her. Kayla wouldn't forget the way he smelled and how she laughed so hard when she stepped back and saw her rouge lipstick smeared slightly on the side of his lip.

"You, you and I." Kayla mumbled and finished with a split and stretching with her hands touching the back of her leg. She heard clapping and poked her head up, seeing Elizaveta clapping with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Beautiful! Good thing that you're fine by yourself. Keep this up and it'll be perfect, Kayla Beilschmidt."

She nodded and forced a little smile to the Hungarian. It wasn't because she hated Elizaveta, it was just the fact that she had dated Gilbert. She never liked any of Gilbert's girlfriends or exes. Except Madeleine. Speaking of Maddie, Kayla looked at the Canadian who was repeating her dance move in front of Alice, who finally seemed happier at it. The poor girl seemed so tired every morning and always came home late. She thought that Maddie had been coming back to the dorm at late hours because she was with Gil, but she found out that she took night classes. The ones that Gil took in the usual school schedule. Something must have happened between them.

* * *

"I'm aching... I'm going to be glad when this is over." Lovina Vargas complained and stretched her arms upwards.

"_Si_.. My throat is aching from singing." Feliciana replied and gulped down her water.

"You sure it's not also cos of you having something long in there?"

Feli choked on her water and swatted her sister's arm, only making her laugh much more harder.

"No! I-I-I've never done that okay!"

It was true she had never done that. To Ludwig at least. Suddenly, Feliciana remembered her sister's screams last summer.

_"NO FELI HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"_

She frowned and looked away from her sister.

"I'm just joking. I gotta go meet Antonio for dinner. Would you like me to bring me back something for you or you gonna dine alone?"

"Uhhh.. I'm going to eat with.. Kayla." That was a horrible lie because Lovina glared at her.

"Why are you eating with that potato bastard's sister? Ah... You're eating with him, right?"

Feliciana pouted. "Not fair that you can date and I can't."

Her sister hit her on her head and grinned while walking off. "Too bad. I'll bring you back some pasta!"

"Don't want any! I CAN MAKE IT MYSELF!" she shouted back at Lovi and pouted all the way back to her room. Feli unlocked her door and sighed. She really did want to go out with Ludwig but in actual fact, she had no plans. Ludwig had to stay back for air rifle because they had a competition coming up. Then she suddenly heard a tiny squeak from Liz's room. Was there a mouse in her room? She knew Liz didn't really like animals and once yelled when she thought Feli's stuffed bunny was real. Feli quietly inched into the room and took the broom ready to shoo the little rodent out. When she tip-toed closer to Liz's room, she heard something and froze. That wasn't a mouse.

That was Liz. Moaning.

Feli felt embarrassed and willed every inch of her to move away and leave her and whoever it was alone... But her body stood there, rigid. She winced a little when she heard Liz moan again and then heard someone's voice.

"Goddamn Liz... You're so fucking tight."

Now was the EXACT time for her to bolt into the bathroom. She could finally feel her limbs and quietly and quickly crept to the bathroom and locked herself in. That was definitely the American voice of Alfred, Maddie's older brother. Okay, that was really inappropriate to listen to. For some reason, Feli felt like taking a cold shower.

* * *

Kayla sat across her elder brother and massaged her forehead with her thumb and index finger. It was bad for her to learn what Gilbert had done to Maddie but why the hell was he sobbing like a baby in front of her?!

"Lemme repeat this again.. You did stuff to Maddie and she just ran...?"

"Y-yeah... I'M NEVER GONNA SEE HER AGAIN AND I'M NOT EVEN KILLED FROM ALFRED!" he stuttered and then started wailing loudly. Thankfully, Ludwig smacked the back of Gilbert's head with a book and that stopped the wailing, but not the sniffling.

"You didn't hurt her, did you? If you did then that would be a good reason for her to leave you."

"Nein! I would never do that... I.. like her." her older brother pouted and Kayla sighed. "She's been really upset. Maybe its not because of you though." This news made him grab her shoulders and shake. "NOT ME? REALLY?"

"Get your hands off me, _dummkopf_! Yeah maybe!"

Kayla had managed to persuade Maddie into telling her the reason why she was taking night classes and after her lies and sobbing (not as bad as her stupid older brother), she told her what had happened that night. And how she felt.

Gilbert was beginning to squeal happily but Ludwig was looking at her with a grave face. Kayla didn't realise that he had been doing that all this time. It was a bit strange.

"Bruder, save that face for your girlfriend if she does something bad to you." she jokingly said but his face merely creased to show a slightly angry face.

"_Was_..?" she was now confused. Why was he giving that face? He only did that face if he was angry, but he was usually angry.

"Kayla. I'm going to ask you something and you better answer your _bruders _properly and truthfully." his voice was hard and quiet. Shit, she thought and stared at him. Gilbert had stopped bouncing on his bed and was looking at both of his siblings. "What's going on? What did she do?"

"Okay? What's up?" Kayla said and tried not to show any sign of fear.

"Are you going out with Ivan?"

Kayla's face began to turn pale. Shit was right.

* * *

This was terrible oh god. I'm sorry for any mistakes D:

Also, more updates next week! I'm getting my MacBook on Monday, so yay updates~

Hope you guys have read my other story on Fictionpress? c:

Reviews are loved x


End file.
